Children of Titans
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: AU in which Peter is taken to be raised by his father, not Yondu. His first meeting with Gamora takes place under very different circumstances, and alters both their fates. Based on the 'Starfox is Peter's father' theory. Marvel owns everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Children of Titans**

**Prologue**

Peter walked round 'his' new room on the spaceship, curious. It had only been a few days since he'd met his dad, and gotten away from the scary blue guy and his crew. His dad (who had told Peter to call him Eros, if he wanted) seemed ok so far, so Peter guessed things could be worse. Living in outer space did seem kinda cool. He just wished his mom and grandpa could be here to see it all with him. But Mom wouldn't ever be with him again. The thought made his eyes burn, and the eight-year old rubbed them furiously. He would _not_ cry again. Crying was for babies. Nonetheless, he sniffled- just as Eros came back in.

His dad's smile (which he always seemed to wear) faltered when he saw Peter crying. "Everything ok?" He sounded uncomfortable, as if he didn't know what to say, patting Peter's shoulder awkwardly.

Peter scrubbed at his face again, scowling. "S'ok. I was just thinking about Mom... and Grandpa, back hom- back on Earth." He knew he had to be grown up now, this was his new home. "Where're we goin', anyway?"

Eros grinned again. "Wherever we want, kid. I can show you anything you like. I don't have a permanent home, too boring. So I- er, we- can move around whenever we want! Keeps life from getting too dull."

Peter was interested despite his loneliness. "Have you always lived like that? Don't you have no other family?"

Eros' face darkened for a second. "I have a father, but I haven't spoken to him for quite a long time. He doesn't agree with my lifestyle. I have a brother too-"

"What's he like?"

"Don't ask, Peter. I don't want to give you nightmares. Anyway, you're part of my family now. What do you want to see first? Any ideas?"

"Chewbacca?" Peter asked hopefully, remembering the hairy guy from the Star Wars movie.

Eros burst out laughing. It was some time before he calmed down enough to explain that Star Wars wasn't real.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gamora sat bolt upright, automatically clamping her hands to her mouth to stifle her scream. She glanced around the room. All her siblings were still huddled on their sleeping mats. She pulled her knees to her chest for warmth. Her dream came back to her. She'd dreamt of her parents again, the day that He had come. It was one of her most vivid memories. The burning buildings, the screams of her people, her parents' blood soaking the ground as she was dragged away, sobbing... She pressed her face to her knees. That had been... three years ago? Four? She wasn't even certain anymore. And it didn't matter anyway. She knew by now she wasn't to speak of her former life. This was the only one that mattered. Learning to fight, to be the best, to please Thanos.

There was some movement beside her. Gamora strained to see in the darkness. The sister closest to her in age, the newest arrival on Sanctuary, was waking up. Gamora stood and edged over to her, quietly.

"Nebula?" She whispered.

The Luphomoid girl opened her eyes, scowling at her. "That's _not_ my name!" She hissed.

Gamora sighed, walking away, calling back softly over her shoulder. "I told you, you have to get used to it. It _is _your name now. Nothing that came before matters. Thanos knows best." Gamora knew that, she really did, all the adults told her that. Her silly dreams about her past would have to be forgotten. She knew from past experience that mentioning any other life only got you a beating. It didn't matter if training here got you hurt, or if you were cold, hungry or lonely. All such things were weaknesses that had to be overcome. She sat back down on her sleeping mat, trying to empty her foolish mind, that wanted to remember a nicer time, on a tropical planet, where there were parents and people to play with. The girl who'd lived there had been called something else, not Gamora...

But that was not real anymore. She had to grow up. She was six now (or seven, she couldn't remember.) It was time to get ready for the day. Their guards would be in to take them to breakfast shortly, then, as always, they would spend the day in the training hall. She thought they might be practicing unarmed combat today... It was better than practicing with blades. She still wasn't used to the sight of blood. But she'd get there. Eventually. All warriors did.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Peter sat up in bed, yawning, rubbing the translator implant in his neck, which still felt weird. It was worth it though, because aliens weren't so scary if you understood them. Mostly. He yawned again, tired. What time was it? He'd been up late last night. Eros had actually fallen asleep before he did, because he'd been staring at the stars. Climbing out of bed, he went to see where his dad was. He found him asleep on the couch, and decided to surprise him with breakfast. He headed to the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards. There only seemed to be bottles of drinks Peter didn't recognise. Maybe that was why Eros always brought food back from whatever planet they were on? They were someone called 'Xandar' now, apparently. Not wanting to wake his father, Peter decided to go exploring for a bit. As long as he could still see the ship, he'd be ok, right? Opening the hatch, he walked down to Xandar's surface, leaving Eros asleep.

He had only just started looking around, not having moved two steps, when he saw a blue-skinned man in green and white armour heading towards him. He stared. The stranger did likewise, blinking at him, then looking at Eros' ship, then back at Peter.

"Hello," Peter said cautiously. "Who're you?"

The blue man still looked confused, but smiled. "My name is Mahr-Vehl."

"You're blue. Are you one of the..." Peter tried to remember what Eros had said. "One of the Kree?"

"Yes. Are you from Xandar?"

"Nope! I'm from Earth."

"Terra? But why would..." Mahr-Vehl shook his head. "Never mind. I was looking for my friend Eros actually, I'm not sure if you know where-"

"Dad's asleep inside." Peter replied cheerfully.

Mahr-Vehl's jaw dropped. "I... you... you're his _son_?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to go wake him up?"

"Yes. I'll come with you." Mahr-Vehl glanced down at Peter again, looking stunned. "I think we'll have a lot to discuss."

Peter didn't really get that, but he led Mahr-Vehl inside anyway. Eros was just waking up as they entered the living area. Mahr-Vehl hung back for a minute. Eros focused on Peter first. "Morning, scamp. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep. I-"

"Ahem." Mahr-Vehl stepped forward, raising an eyebrow. Eros grinned.

"Mahr-Vehl! Good to see you. I see you've met Peter?"

"Yes." He folded his arms. "I was glad to finally meet the son you've told me _so_ much about."

Eros' grin faltered. Luckily, the sarcasm went right over Peter's head. His stomach rumbled loudly, and he went red.

Eros turned to him, looking almost relieved. "You haven't had breakfast yet, have you? Come on, we'll go get something. Mahr-Vehl and I can talk later."

"I think I'll come with you." The Kree invited himself.

"That really isn't-"

"I needed to talk to you anyway, Eros. About-" Mahr-Vehl noticed Peter listening intently. "About recent actions carried out by your brother."

Eros' face darkened. "I haven't had contact with him since the fall of Titan, and have no intention of doing so again. I don't care what he's gotten himself into now."

"You need to hear this." Mahr-Vehl's voice was so grim that Eros was startled. He held his friend's gaze before nodding slowly.

"Peter, go and explore for a while. Don't go off with any strangers, and stay in this parking area. I'll come and find you soon."

Peter nodded and scurried off. Eros turned back to Mahr-Vehl. "What has Thanos done now?"

"I take it you recall that the Zehoberei people sheltered some of your survivors when Thanos declared war on Titan?"

"Yes. My father only recently re-established contact with them on the Zehoberei homeworld, am I right?" An icy feeling of dread coiled in Eros' stomach.

"Yes. And it appears Thanos tracked them down."

"Do they need aid? Father will have sent people to them, no doubt. I could go and-"

"There would be no point."

"...What do you mean? He hasn't taken lives of yet _more_ Eternals?" Eros felt sick. What had his brother become?

Mahr-Vehl put a bracing hand on his shoulder. "More than that, I'm afraid. There's nothing left at all."

Eros' heart pounded. "The Zehoberei settlements were assaulted as well? But they were peaceful! Thanos had no need to..."

"Whatever his reasons, he did. And..." Mahr-Vehl took a deep breath. "The entire species is gone. Obliterated."

"The _entire race_? That's..." Eros couldn't find words for that atrocity. He sat down heavily. "Is anything being done?"

"What _can_ be done? Thanos has the entire Chitauri race under his command now, who knows how many others. No force exists that can combat him."

Eros nodded, hating the fact that his friend was right. _So much death_...

Mahr-Vehl shook himself. "Your father didn't only send me to bring the news. He wishes you to return to Titan. Much has been rebuilt now, and you would be safer there."

Eros hesitated. "He and I did not part on the best of terms."

"I am aware of that. A'lars only wishes to make amends. You are the only son he has left. And while we are on the subject of sons, why did you never tell anyone about yours?"

Eros shrugged. "He lived on Terra with his mother until not long ago. She has passed away, so I had him brought to me."

"But raising a child? With your lifestyle?"

"I can manage." Eros began to feel defensive.

Mahr-Vehl knew better than to try and argue with him. "Fine. But are you planning to introduce him to your father? A'lars deserves to hear this from you, and I don't want to have to lie for you."

Eros sighed. "I suppose I could bring him to Titan, _briefly_. Let him see where I grew up."

"Good. It will be safer for the time being, as well. Especially now Thanos is moving aggressively against you Eternals again."

Eros nodded, ceding that point. "Alright. We'll leave tonight. I'd better go and find Peter. Will you be travelling with us?"

"I may as well." Mahr-Vehl smirked slightly. "You, a father. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Imagine what _my_ father will say!"

Now both laughing, they left the ship in search of Peter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter wandered around the half-empty parking bay, looking for something to do while his dad and Mahr-Vehl talked. He had thought of trying to listen, but didn't want to get in trouble. There were several empty cargo ships dotted here and there, but no people.

A clanging noise echoed from what looked like a heap of discarded parts. Tilting his head to one side, he went to have a look.

"Stupid frickin' humies, throwin' away good stuff..." An annoyed voice muttered. There was more clanging, and a large part of something came whizzing towards Peter, smacking him in the head.

"OW!" Peter rubbed his head. "What did you do that for?" He yelled at the pile of parts, since he couldn't see who had thrown it.

"Huh?" The heap began to shift as someone climbed out of it, staring at Peter, whose jaw had dropped. "What're ya staring at, kid?"

"You're..."

"What? Strong? Intelligent? Annoyed at bein' disturbed?" The newcomer folded his arms.

"You're a _raccoon."_

He/it bared his teeth at Peter, fur standing on end. "Was that an insult, humie?"

Peter blinked. "No... how come you can talk?"

"Cos I was made special. What's a raccoon?"

"You are. I never met one of you who could talk before. Where's your owner?"

"Listen up kid, I ain't got no masters no more, ok? So quit askin' stupid questions!"

"S-sorry." Peter held his hands up. "I thought you were someone's pet is all."

"_Pet_?!"

"Peter?" Eros' voice called, making both boy and raccoon jump.

"Over here, Dad!" Peter called. "Just making a new friend!"

The raccoon blinked at him as footsteps approached. "Friend?"

"Yeah. Don't you like making new friends?"

"Dunno. Never had any before." The raccoon looked thoughtful. "But I guess it's nice to have one, even if he is a dumb humie. Name's Rocket."

"I'm Peter." He smiled. "I think I'll have to go soon, but maybe I'll see you again soon?"

"Yeah, maybe." Rocket scampered out of sight as Eros and Mahr-Vehl came into view. Eros put an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I was just talking to a raccoon."

Eros and Mahr-Vehl hid their smiles, both thinking Peter was making it up- what child didn't pretend to make friends with animals?

"That's great. How do you feel about another trip?"

"Great! Where are we going?"

"We're going back to my homeworld, to stay there for a while. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Didn't you say your father lives there? That makes him my grandfather, right? Will I get to meet him?"

"Yes, you will." Eros' smile was a bit forced now. _And he will probably want to kill me for fathering an illegitimate child, but that's life_.

Mahr-Vehl read his friend's expression, and squeezed his shoulder. "It won't be that bad." He mouthed as they boarded Eros' ship and prepared to take off.

_I hope not_. Eros thought to himself. _But either way, I doubt Peter and I will stay there long_. The ship was soon headed out into space again, heading for Titan, and a long-overdue father/son reunion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gamora's muscles ached with exertion as she bested her Chitauri opponent yet again. She'd been fighting for longer than usual today, and trying even harder than she normally did to win, because Thanos was watching. She allowed herself a small grin of triumph when the Chitauri drone fell and didn't get up again. She was breathing heavily, covered in sweat and bruises, but she'd won, which meant- hopefully- that she would get to eat tonight.

The stone floor shook slightly as Thanos walked towards her. She stood straight, but kept her eyes averted like she'd been taught. She wasn't allowed to look at her father until he spoke to her, she knew that.

His hand cupped her chin, making her look up. "You have done well today, Daughter."

She smiled at the praise, then quickly smoothed her face out. Showing emotion was weakness. "Thank you, Father." Her voice was steady, perfectly even.

"You are learning quickly. I think I will reward you." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me."

Obediently, she let him lead her out of the room, feeling the gazes of her younger siblings' burning into her back. Most of them were still fighting, and Gamora couldn't help but feel smug at being the best.

Thanos led her into his throne room, letting her stand beside him. At a gesture from him, two Chitauri guards dragged a bound Skrull prisoner into the room. Gamora watched dispassionately as the beaten creature was thrown to the ground at Thanos' feet.

Thanos moved to stand behind Gamora. his hands on her shoulders. "You see this creature, Gamora?"

"Yes, Father."

"It used its shapeshifting abilities to pose as one of my Chitauri, attempting to steal information about my forces. It actually believed it would not be discovered."

Gamora stared at the Skrull in disbelief. Thanos found out _everything_. Didn't the Skrull know that?

"It did, however, provide some information about the movements of my enemies. So its reward will be a quick death." Thanos retrieved a dagger from one of the Chitauri and handed it to Gamora. She took it, heart suddenly pounding. He pushed her towards the Skrull.

"You are advancing quickly as a warrior, Daughter. I se great potential in you. But all warriors must be able to deal with threats to their homes. This Skrull is a liability to our safety. Kill it. That is your reward for winning at sparring, the right to dispose of this creature yourself."

Gamora gulped, glancing back at her father before taking a step towards the Skrull, her small hand shaking slightly. Thanos nodded. "Go on."

The Skrull's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. It tried to move away, cringing, but the Chitauri held it fast.

Gamora stepped closer, raising the blade. Her father's words echoed in her ears: _"Warriors must be able to deal with threats. This Skrull is a liability."_ Taking a deep breath, she put the dagger to its throat. Its breathing was rapid. She stared into its yellow eyes, before clenching her fist and pressing down, moving the knife in a fast line.

Greenish blood arced over her, and she recoiled, dropping the knife. The Skrull made awful gurgling, choking noises as it collapsed face-first on the ground. Gamora stepped back to avoid the pooling blood, feeling sick and shaky. The Chitauri were chittering with glee as the Skrull stopped moving, stopped breathing.

Feeling lost, she turned back to Thanos. She'd just killed someone. She'd just _killed_ someone. Her eyes were wide.

Thanos swept her up into his arms. Her tiny form barely reached his waist. He caressed her hair soothingly, the way her real parents- She stopped the thought in its tracks, knowing that thinking that wasn't fair to her new father. She looked up at him nervously.

"Did I do well?"

He smiled warmly. "My little Gamora. You did it excellently. You will be an amazing warrior for my cause when you get older." He encouraged her to lay her small head on his shoulder. She obliged, enjoying the parental comfort. "And you have earned yourself the right to choose a weapon of your very own now. I have a feeling you will do well with a blade, don't you?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Her very own sword! Maybe she could even ask for a double bladed one!

Thanos set her down. "Return to your training now, little one. Continue doing well, and you may get to eat at my table tonight."

She raced off, excited. A chance to eat with him rather than in the cold sleeping room where all the others ate? And he even ate hot food! She had to keep winning now...

Thanos grinned triumphantly as the six-year old Zehoberei child ran off. _She is coming along well. I knew bringing her here would be wise_. He could have killed her along with the rest of her pathetic race, of course, but he was glad he hadn't. He had gained a useful weapon in her. His mood darkened slightly as he remembered what he had learned from the now dead Skrull. His fool of a brother, Eros, had been on Xandar until recently. How had he gotten so far into that quadrant of space without Thanos' spies knowing of it?

"It matters not." He muttered to himself. Eros and that Kree imbecile Mahr-Vehl had retreated to Titan, and as long as they stayed there on that ruin, he had no reason to act. As for the rumours of Eros having a son? Nonsense. His brother would _never_ willingly take responsiblity for a child. And if it did turn out to be true... an 'accident' could be arranged easily enough. The thought made him smile as he walked back to his chambers. Any of his servants who saw his expression made themselves scarce. The Mad Titan in that mood was best avoided...

_To be continued..._

_**AN: Like it? Hate it? Too confusing? Let me know in reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Eros stared out of the window broodingly as the ship began its descent to Titan. He had spoken lightly about this trip home to Mahr-Vehl and Peter, but in all honesty he was afraid of what his father would say upon finding out about Peter. A'lars had never hidden his disapproval of Eros' many lovers, and this? This might be the final straw. Eros gulped visibly. Despite their estrangement, he loved and respected his father, and feared disappointing him.

"Are we there yet?" Peter wandered in, scuffing his feet. "I'm bored."

Eros smiled. "We'll be there soon."

Peter walked over, standing next to him. "What's your father like? I had a grandpa on Earth. Are they the same?"

"Maybe." Eros frowned. He'd never met any of Meredith's other family, and hadn't really considered them when he had Peter brought to him. Maybe he should take him back sometime, let the Quills know Peter was safe? "My father is actually the ruler of Titan, and-"

"He's a king? That's so cool!"

Eros laughed softly. "Sort of, although he doesn't use that title."

"Why? I would if I ruled somewhere!"

Eros ruffled Peter's hair. "I bet you would. But there aren't many of our people left, so I suppose he doesn't think it necessary to call himself a king."

"Oh." Peter chewed his lip. "Do I have to call you 'Father' while we're there?"

"It might help at first. If you don't mind. You can use my name when we aren't there, but-"

The noise of the ship's landing cut off what Eros had been about to say. The engines powered down and Mahr-Vehl came through from the cockpit to join them. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Eros muttered, taking Peter's hand and leading him towards the entrance, which opened with a hiss, revealing the underground city of Titan.

Peter stared, wide-eyed as they moved towards the palace. "You didn't say this city was underground, Father!"

Eros smiled wryly, fully aware of the stares he was getting from the other Eternals nearby. _This will be all over the city in an hour_. "Didn't I?"

"No. Why isn't it on the world's surface?"

"The air isn't fit to breathe out there." _And it's easier to keep our people hidden from Thanos if we're not in plain view_. "This whole city is maintained by an artificial intelligence, I.S.S.A.C., so we can survive below the surface. There are even plants and trees from Terra- uh, Earth grown here. I'll show you later, if you like."

"Why not now?" Peter was almost jumping with excitement.

They were almost inside the palace. "Because I have to go and speak with my father first. Can you go with Mahr-Vehl for a while?" Eros shot the Kree a pleading look over Peter's head. "I'll come and get you in a little while to introduce you properly."

"Why can't I come now?" Peter folded his arms defiantly.

_Because the conversation Father and I are about to have probably will not be fit for young ears!_ "Peter, please-"

"But it's not _fair_, Father!" Peter was about to complain again about being left out, but his mouth fell open as someone walked up behind Eros.

The man was tall, and old, Peter thought- his hair was white. He wore a yellow-gold bodysuit with a green cloak, with a stiff collar which rose to his hairline. He was staring at Peter and Eros, looking as shocked as Peter was.

Mahr-Vehl noticed his arrival next, because he tensed, then put a hand on Eros' shoulder. Eros, since he was kneeling facing Peter, had no idea that someone stood behind him. He glanced up at Mahr-Vehl, then, seeing the look on his friend's face, stood up slowly. _Please don't let him be standing right behind me_... He turned around. And resisted the urge to groan. _Fate hates me_. He bowed his head respectfully. "Father. Good to see you."

A'lars stared at his son for a long minute before nodding slowly. "And you. I think you have something to tell me, my son." It wasn't exactly a question, and Eros knew he couldn't get out of answering, despite the fact that A'lars had to have heard Peter addressing Eros as Father.

He pulled Peter round in front of him, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "Yes, Father. This is my son Peter. I apologise for not bringing him to meet you before."

"Hello!" Peter piped up cheerfully.

A'lars smiled, kneeling down in front of Peter. "Hello. What is your name?"

"Peter Jason Quill."

"A fine name. And how old are you?"

"Eight." Peter announced proudly.

"Very grown up. And you live with your father?"

Eros could almost see his father's anger building, despite the fact that A'lars' demeanour was completely calm.

"I do now. I used to live on Earth, er, Terra, but then my mom got sick and... a group of guys called Ravgers brought me to meet my father."

"The Ravagers." A'lars' words were clipped now, spoken very precisely. He was still smiling at Peter, but he looked at Eros, and his eyes were anything but friendly. "So you never saw your father before this?"

"No."

Peter's reply was innocent, but Eros was mentally planning his own funeral by now. His father was furious. _Goodbye, world, it's been nice knowing you_.

A'lars stood up, turning to Mahr-Vehl. "Can you take Peter to choose a room? Eros and I need to have a conversation."

Mahr-Vehl nodded, leading Peter away. _The boy doesn't need to hear this_. "Come along. We'll find you a room and then I'll show you around a bit."

Eros considered moving quickly and going with them, but his father's hand clamped on his shoulder, steering him inside, but in the opposite direction. "My study. Now."

Eros followed his father, head hanging. He'd never be able to explain this to his father's satisfaction- mainly because he _knew_ he'd made the wrong choices where Meredith and Peter were concerned. He couldn't take any of it back, though...

Once they were in the study, A'lars closed the door with a significant slam, then faced his son, his blue eyes as cold and unforgiving as ice. "Start at the beginning."

Eros, feeling as though he was a child again, being corrected for misbehaviour, took a deep breath. "I visited Terra some years ago..." He explained as thoroughly as he could, how he had met Meredith Quill, the affair he'd had with her, and his panic when she'd told him she was carrying, the fear he'd felt at being a parent.

"...so I left. I was afraid, I _know_ it was wrong-"

"But you have the child now. Why?"

"I checked on them from a distance over the years, to be sure they were safe from Thanos. Not long ago, I heard that Meredith had fallen ill." Eros swallowed. "That she was... dying. I feared she wouldn't survive being brought into space, humans are so frail, so I arranged for Peter to be brought to me. As it turns out, that was the night Meredith passed away." A look of great sadness passed over Eros' face.

A'lars was frowning. "So you had yet another affair with another woman, finally got caught in the way I always said that you would, and lost your nerve. You ran away from your responsibilities, then just waltzed back in years later because you felt guilty."

Eros winced. "It wasn't like that."

"Well, I am sorry, but that is how it sounds. And you couldn't even find the courage to go and face the woman yourself. You send the _Ravagers_ to collect your son for you instead. Did you ever even consider how many ways that could have gone wrong?" A'lars hadn't raised his voice once during this lecture, and somehow that only made Eros feel worse. He couldn't look his father in the eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

"And that's not to mention why you never told me of this."

Eros sighed. "I planned to leave them both on Terra until Peter was old enough to choose to join me here, or not. I thought, in that situation, the fewer people who knew of him the better."

A'lars sighed. "You were right in that, at least. Having him with you is a risk. I assume Mahr-Vehl told you of Thanos' recent actions?"

"The Zehoberei. Yes. Is it true that there are no survivors? I had hoped he was mistaken..."

"I am afraid he was not. We are still searching, but all that seems to remain on that world is rubble and corpses."

Eros recoiled. "What is he _thinking_? The brother I knew would never have been capable of... _this_."

"Your brother is past help, I fear." A'lars' face suddenly showed every one of his thousands of years of life. "I had planned to send you and Mahr-Vehl to see if you can discover any of what he plans next, but..."

"I could... but I don't know if it would be good for Peter to be left behind. He and I are still getting to know each other. He's still getting over the loss of his mother."

"I know. So much of this could have been avoided if you had told me of him and his mother in the first place, but what's done is done. I will send Mahr-Vehl alone on this mission. You may go."

Eros bowed his head, turning to leave.

"You are staying for a while, I hope? I would enjoy a chance to get to know my grandson."

"Of course, Father."

A'lars managed a slight smile. "He looks like you, you know."

Eros returned the grin. "Let's hope he's isn't as much trouble as I was as a child."

"If he was it would be a good lesson for you. You'd learn some things about responsibility!"

Father and son both laughed before Eros excused himself to locate his son. A'lars sighed. _Complication after complication. But at least my family will not end with my sons now_. His face darkened as he thought about Thanos. How could he put an end to his eldest son's wanton destruction? At this point, it seemed impossible... Thanos had just exterminated the entire Zehoberei race. _When will it end? _Shaking his head, he decided he would try to concentrate on something joyful for a while, and spend the day with his son and newly-discovered grandson.

He found them in the gardens grown from flora native to Terra. Of course, the boy would be more familiar with this than anything else. To his amusement, he saw that Peter had climbed one of the larger trees, and hilariously, Eros was trying to follow him.

A'lars went and stood beside Mahr-Vehl, who was trying not to laugh. "You would think they were both eight years old."

There was a loud yell and a thud as the branch Eros had been standing on broke, and he fell to the ground. Peter climbed down hastily, panic in his eyes.

"Father! Are you hurt?"

Eros didn't move. Peter shook him, his eyes going wide. If something bad happened to his dad, too... He didn't even realise that neither of the other adults had moved.

Without warning, Eros' hands shot out, grabbing Peter and tickling him unmercifully. Peter was doubled over with giggles before long.

"Help! Mahr-Vehl! Make him stop!"

Mahr-Vehl, chortling, went to intervene. He took hold of Eros' arm, trying to free Peter, and then they both turned the tickling fight on him!

A'lars watched with amusement, although a vague worry nagged him now. Eros seemed fine at the moment, but there was more to parenting than playing. Was his reckless, womanising young son really up to the task?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Every eye at the table was on the small figure at Thanos' side; for days now Gamora had sat with him while they ate, and she did so with pride and a haughty look at her jealous brothers and sisters. He told her she could stay at his side as long as she continued to excel in her training, and she had every intention of doing so. She was going to be the best warrior he had. She hadn't lost a fight for three days now!

In addition to learning to fight, he'd begun teaching her about all the other species that existed, and how their societies worked. She was learning a few new languages too- Kree, Xandarian, Centaurian... It was a lot of work, fighting all morning then having lessons in the afternoon, but it was worth it if she did well, because it meant Thanos would be pleased with her. Sometimes she still did things wrong though. Once, she'd fallen asleep at dinner because she had had nightmares all the previous night then worked all day. Falling asleep had been stupid of her though, and she'd earned herself a beating- she wouldn't make that mistake again!

Then there was the time she'd asked Thanos what planet he came from. She thought he'd be pleased she was asking questions, because it meant she wanted to learn more, but his eyes had narrowed, and he'd looked so angry... She'd earned every lash he'd given her for that. She knew now that he told her everything she needed to know, and asking about anything else was ungrateful, when he'd already devoted so much time to teaching her.

He smiled down at her, caressing her hair. "Are you alright, little one?"

"Yes, Father." She smiled demurely, enjoying the comfort of the gesture. Glancing down the table, she saw that Nebula and Korath, the latest arrival, were watching her with narrowed eyes. She grinned, wanting to stick her tongue out at them, but that was silly- it was childish, and she was nearly seven, too old for that now.

"Ronan tells me your battle skills are improving greatly. I may even let you accompany me on a mission soon."

Gamora wanted to squeal with glee at the thought. None of the others ever got to go on missions! "Can I bring my sword in case I have to protect you, like with the Skrull?" She'd been given her double-bladed retractable sword a day or so ago, and she loved getting it out to clean it, or just to admire it. (And occasionally show it off to her siblings.) She couldn't wait to use it for real. She almost wished another stupid alien would trespass here so she could deal with it again- if Thanos allowed her the privilege.

Thanos smiled more broadly, putting an arm around her. "You enjoyed dealing with that vermin, did you, daughter?"

"Of course, Father." That was a bit of a silly question, she thought, leaning into his embrace. Of course she enjoyed being able to use what he'd taught her!

"So you would kill again if I asked?"

"If there was a reason to, like another intruder." She hoped that was the right answer...

He hoisted her to sit on his lap. She curled up, feeling even more special. He embraced her. "You know you're my favourite child, don't you?"

She nodded dutifully, though she wasn't sure. She tried to be the best, but being his _favourite_? He'd never said that before! She snuggled up to him. He always made her feel safe. He was the best father anyone ever had!

Thanos held her tightly, pleased that his efforts on her were working. In time she would be his most loyal servant, and his greatest weapon. She was still very young now, but once she'd grown a bit more, he could begin her enhancements, craft her into the ultimate weapon. And, when the time came, use her to deal with any and all resistance to his plans. Starting with whatever remained of the Eternals of Titan. _After all_, he mused to himself, _I have nothing but time, and revenge is a dish best served cold_.

_**To be continued**__..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

_**AN: This story will be rated M for content in this chapter and the next one.**_

Peter frowned in concentration as he read the text scrolling down the computer screen. _How much longer do I have to study for? _His grandfather always insisted he spend a certain amount of time on his studies whenever he and his father visited Titan, though Eros never seemed overly concerned about Peter's education when they were travelling. Needless to say, the fifteen year old Peter preferred cruising the starways to staying on Titan!

In the seven years since he had come to live with Eros, Peter had changed a lot. He'd learned early on that while his father did love him, responsibility wasn't his strong suit, and Peter had had to get used to reminding him about things like needing new clothes. He'd also learned to look after himself (at far too young an age, A'lars had commented once when he thought Peter wasn't listening.) Luckily, he'd always found it easy to make friends on whichever world they were on, and found he had quite a skill for talking himself out of trouble as well. Mahr-Vehl, who often travelled with them, once voiced the opinion that Peter had inherited some of Eros' powers of persuasion. He didn't know if that was true- he'd always made friends with no effort, and he certainly seemed to be catching the attention of more girls lately, without even trying, but he never pursued any of them. His father did enough of that for both of them!

That thought made his mood darken further. He knew it had been a long time since his mother had died, but it still hurt a little to see Eros carrying on as if she'd never existed. Sometimes Peter thought it was a miracle he didn't have siblings! These feelings never got voiced though- Peter kept his opinions to himself. There was no point in moping, and most of the time, he _was_ happy with his life. He'd seen more of this galaxy than any teenager had a right to, and true to his word, two years ago, Eros had taken him back to Terra, and he had seen his grandfather briefly. It had been a bittersweet reunion, though- Eros hadn't come into the town with him, and he'd had to track down the Quills on his own and explain who he was. His grandpa had believed him, he knew that, and he'd been glad to see him alive and well, but he had been so angry with Eros, continuing to insult him for 'stealing' Peter, and in the end, Peter had wished he hadn't gone. Earth seemed so backward now, compared to other worlds he had seen, and he didn't fit in there any more. He would go back someday, to visit his grandpa again- he'd promised- but he doubted it'd be any time soon.

His hands felt uncomfortably hot, and he glanced at them quickly, before muttering an oath under his breath and setting down the datapad. Closing his eyes, he tried to will away the bright white glow of cosmic energy that he'd inadvertantly conjured. Other Eternals could control and shape this energy to almost any purpose, he knew, but he, being half-human, had limits that they never would. It was rare for him to be able to draw on that power at all, it exhausted him rapidly and he couldn't really make it _do_ anything. Breathing deeply, he felt the power ebb away, and sighed. He really wanted to get the hang of this, but the one time he'd managed to direct the energy at all, he'd blown up a wall and immediately felt so tired he'd nearly collapsed. If only there were other Eternals his own age to practice with...

But there weren't. That was another reason Peter didn't particularly enjoy the visits to Titan- he was the youngest there by several centuries, and the half-Terran thing didn't exactly help him fit in. A'lars always made him feel welcome, and had said more than once that he and Eros should come here more often, but it was advice his father ignored. He was too fond of adventure and challenge to stay on a relatively stable world for too long.

Footstpes approached and Peter quickly grabbed the datapad again, pretending to look busy, as A'lars approached, smiling warmly at his grandson.

"Still studying? I wish your father had been as diligent as his own work!"

Peter chuckled, then thought for a second- Eros' childhood before the war on Titan was something that Peter knew very little about, and the small amount he did know he'd gained from eavesdropping. _I'm not a child anymore. Maybe if I ask now_...

A'lars' stared intently at his grandson. "What's that look for? I know you're dying to ask me something."

Peter shrugged, trying to keep his tone casual. "Just wondering... Last time Father and I were on Xandar, I heard some of the Nova Corps mentioning Thanos." He knew from his ill-gotten information who Thanos was- his uncle- but aside from the fact that he'd declared war on Titan hundreds of years ago, and that he was now a hated and feared warlord in a distant region of space, he knew nothing else. Peter wondered what drove someone to make those choices, when he could have remained here with his family. Why destroy a perfectly good thing?

A'lars looked suddenly weary. "Peter... there are some things you don't need to know."

"But-"

"It is not something a child-"

Peter scowled.

"It is not something a _young adult_ needs to hear." A'lars amended his words. "And I would prefer you not to bring it up again. You're safe and protected, and that is all you need to know."

Peter nodded, though he was only more curious now. A'lars sounded as if Thanos might be a direct threat to _him_. Why would that be? Peter didn't know the first thing about him!

Eros came round the corner at that moment, grinning cheerily as usual. "I thought I heard voices... why does everyone look so serious?"

Silence was his answer. He shrugged. "Fine, whatever, everything's a big secret. You finished your studying?" This was directed at Peter, who nodded gratefully- he _hadn't_ finished, but was glad of the respite.

"Good. You want to help finish loading the ship?"

"You're leaving again?" A'lars queried.

Eros shifted uncomfortably. "We've been here three months, Father. Anyway, I only want to go and check out the bazaar on Tartoonia. We won't be gone long."

"That is not a suitable place for a young person, Eros."

"It didn't seem that bad." Peter interjected.

"You've taken him there before. Why am I not surprised?" A'lars shot an exasperated look at Eros, who shrugged unrepentantly.

"Peter's still in one piece, isn't he? Nothing bad happened. Don't say you're going to forbid us from going!"

Peter smirked- Eros sounded like he was Peter's own age right now!

A'lars sighed. "I won't forbid it." _Mainly because I know you will go anyway_. "Just be careful. Certain influences have been growing stronger in that quadrant, and I do not want anything to happen to either of you."

Eros nodded, looking more serious now. "I have no desire to draw... anyone's attention either, Father." He laid a hand on Peter's shoulder. "We will be careful."

Peter nodded to reinforce his father's words. A'lars scrutinised them both before nodding. "Very well. Travel quickly and be safe." It was what he said whenever they left Titan, and so far, nothing had gone seriously wrong. (Except for that time they accidentally started a fight with a huge grey-skinned man- how were they supposed to know he took every word literally? Peter had only said his tattoos were 'wicked' and the guy had thought he was being called evil.) But of course, that was a secret between Eros and Peter- no need to tell the whole world about it!

Eros bowed his head respectfully before his father; Peter followed suit. "Thank you. We will stay in contact and return soon."

A'lars nodded silently as they left. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was about to change. For better or worse, who knew?

Peter was cheerful now though- he did like it on Titan, but travelling with his dad was fun in a different way- he got to set his own rules, more or less, and it was more like living with a brother than a parent. And if sometimes he still wished for a friend who could travel _with_ them, who he didn't have to leave behind... It didn't matter. He and Eros were closer than most parents and children, and that would have to be enough.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gamora observed the scene below carefully. She was balancing on the rafters of an indoor trading post on the Kree homeworld, Hala. Her trademark weapon- the double bladed sword- was sheathed at her waist, and she had additional daggers in her boots and hidden up each sleeve. Hala's natural light barely penetrated this murky room, but with her cybernetically enhanced eyesight she could see perfectly. One of many useful gifts Thanos had generously given her over the years. She tensed slightly, grinning in anticipation as her target came into view, looking uneasy.

_As well he should_. She thought to herself darkly. Ronan had discovered that one of his Sakaaran soldiers had plans to sell information about Thanos' forces to a rebel Kree, Mahr-Vehl. He had wanted to deal with the traitor himself, but Thanos had sent Gamora to remove him from the playing field instead, stating that another death in the middle of Hala would spread the legend of how far his power extended. She was proud to have been chosen to be his instrument again. He had used her to eliminate several threats already, and she had not failed him yet.

Her target moved into view, lined up almost perfectly. She drew one of her daggers, enjoying the chance to practice her skill at hitting vital spots from a distance. She decided to wait until Mahr-Vehl showed himself. _Let the Sakaaran fool think he has gotten away with it_. Killing a traitor under the nose of a fully trained Kree commander would be hilarious!

Mahr-Vehl approached the Sakaaran, making no attempt to conceal the fact that he was armed. "I'm told you have information to barter?"

"In exchange for amnesty and protection." The Sakaaran's guttural voice replied. Each word was clear as glass to Gamora, even from this distance. _Thanks again to Thanos for enhancing her senses!_

"We will see." Mahr-Vehl's voice was steady. "Do you have anything valuable to convince me you are being honest?"

"Thanos' forces grow rapidly. I don't know much of his plans, but lately he has taken to sending an assassin out to deal with threats."

"I have heard rumours of the same. Do you have any insight on who this assassin is?"

The Sakaaran hesitated. "Protection. I want your word!"

"Very well, you have it. Who is this killer?"

Hidden above, Gamora tensed. Her effectiveness at present largely relied on the fact that no-one had seen her, and no-one had any idea who she was. If any description of her got out... She checked her aim once again, and flung her dagger just as the Sakaaran opened his mouth to reply.

The blade sang as it sped through the air, sailing into the traitor's mouth and cleaving downwards, entering his throat and severing his windpipe. He fell to his knees, blood bubbling from his mouth and dripping thickly to the floor as he suffocated on his own blood. He was dead before three heartbeats had passed.

There were cries of horror that slowly grew in volume as more people saw what had happened. Mahr Vehl knelt near the corpse and, moving quickly, pulled the dagger- now coated in blood- out of the wound. He examined it for an instant, then, having a quick look at the wound, surmised that the weapon must have been thrown from above, and raised his eyes to the rafters overheard, though he didn't understand how anyone could've gotten up there unseen. He could make out nothing except a split-second glimpse of a small silhouette, which he decided must be an animal of some kind, to move so quietly... He clenched his fists, examining the weapon instead. _Carbon metal, doesn't retain fingerprints, not particularly crafted... these can be bought anywhere!_ A chilling thought struck him- had _this_ been the work of the assassin the Sakaaran had mentioned? How could whoever it was have gotten that close?

Gamora, having climbed down the pillar she had ascended from, watched Mahr-Vehl as she slipped through the shadows. Once she'd reached the other side of the hall, she checked to make sure her green cloak hid her sword then moved to join a large group of Badoon that were leaving the scene. She acted as they did, moving quickly, looking horrified, occasionally glancing back at the carnage as though sickened. Allowing herself a brief grin because she'd thought to use the dagger she'd stolen from a vendor rather than waste one of her own on the Sakaaran, she moved quickly away from the group, heading back to her small one-person ship, disguised to look like a cargo pod. She maintained a casual facade once she was out in plain view- the Kree military would be here soon to investigate, but she'd evaded detection before. Green-skinned girl on a planet full of blue Kree or not, no-one ever looked twice at the slender thirteen year old girl. After all, what harm could a child ever do?

Reaching her vessel, concealed in an almost abandoned part of the city, she cloaked it, then sent out an encrypted call to Thanos.

"My daughter. Is it done?"

"Yes, Father." Gamora's voice was even, calm- no need to brag about a simple job like that. "The traitor will never spill any secrets now."

Thanos smiled. "You never disappoint me. And so the stories of my lethal assassin spread."

His compliment made her blush. "Thank you, Father. Am I to return to Sanctuary now?"

"Not at present. I have another task for you."

She sat up straighter. "Of course."

"My contacts on Tartoonia inform me that my _brother_ and his half-breed son are there for a while. It is close to Hala."

"You wish me to deal with one of them? Or both?" Gamora wasn't surprised- if these two were a problem, they had to be gotten rid of.

Thanos laughed. "So eager! But no, not yet. The task I have in mind will be your hardest yet."

She squared her shoulders. "I am prepared, Father."

"As you know, the survivors of Titan have long been a thorn in my side. I feel it is high time they are dealt with, but a frontal assault will not work, they know too much about my methods." He paused. Gamora waited for him to continue.

"Go to Tartoonia. Make yourself known to my nephew, Peter, I believe. Befriend him. Pose as an orphan to deflect questions. I will arrange a situation that will ensure they take you in. Accompany them to Titan by whatever means necessary. You are aware of the tracking device in your arm?"

She hadn't been, but she nodded anyway.

"It also contains a computer program that will allow me to gain control of Titan's systems. But it can only be implanted from inside the city, or I would be able to do this myself. Will you do as I have asked, Daughter?"

"Of course, Father. It will be an honour to help you retake Titan."

"Good. I am sending you the co-ordinates for Tartoonia, and an image of my supposed nephew. Do not fail me in this."

"I will not, Father. But this may take months."

"I am aware of that."

"And... how am I to convince them to take me in?"

Thanos grinned again. "You need do nothing. I can ensure they will be most eager to help you."

Gamora didn't know what that meant, but nodded. He knew what was best. "I have the co-ordinates. I will contact you once I have uploaded the virus."

"Very well. Good luck, Daughter." The connection severed as Gamora input the new co-ordinates. She wasn't fully comfortable, going on a mission not knowing exactly what to expect, but she trusted her father. He would keep her safe. Her ship shot into space.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanos leaned back on his throne, satisfied. Gamora really was exceptional. Now she would win him his greatest victory of all- once the stage was set correctly. He opened up another communication, this one to a group of mercenaries on Tartoonia he had employed in the past. He stared at the screen distastefully as the call was answered. _Thugs and brutes, all of them._

"Lord Thanos! Uh-"

"I take it you are 'helping' my brother's vessel to remain on Tartoonia as I asked?"

"Y-yes, m'lord."

"Good. I have an additional task for you now. One which will double the payment you were promised."

The leader grinned, showing yellowing and broken teeth. "Ask away."

"In a few days, there will be a young green-complexioned girl spending time with Eros' son Peter. Give the friendship a few days, then approach the girl when she is alone. You- and as many of your companions as you wish. Waylay her. Injure her as you like, but leave her alive. Make sure Eros and his son are the ones to find her. Understood?"

The ruffian looked puzzled, but nodded, a dark gleam in his eyes. "Understood perfectly, sir. When you say 'alive', I guess you mean 'not irreperably harmed', right?"

"Do as you wish, as long as you keep your word." Thanos ended the call. He grinned eerily. _The pieces are coming together nicely_. He almost felt sorry for what would doubtlessly happen to Gamora at the hands of those thugs in order for this to work, but she _was_ sworn to his service and loyal to him, and he knew she would thin the ranks of those brutes before their job was done- he'd taught her well enough for that. He smiled again as he re-thought his plan. Eros never could resist taking care of injured animals when they had been children- why would that have changed now? And assuming his son was anything like him, they would voluntarily take a servant of his right into Titan under A'lars' nose! The thought made the Mad Titan laugh uproariously.

_**To be continued...**_

**Note: Parts of Thanos' plan come from Gamora's comic book history, I'm just putting my own spin on it for the sake of my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

_**Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of assault and some crude language.**_

Peter walked around the stalls that dotted the street, bored. Tartoonia's sun was setting and most of the vendors were finishing for the evening. He had a fistful of units to spend, but there didn't seem to be anything to do besides shop here. They'd been there for a few days now, since their ship had malfunctioned. They had to wait for the parts needed to repair it, and as per usual, his father had wasted no time in 'befriending' a local woman. That was the main reason Peter didn't want to go back to the ship yet. Eros had teasingly introduced Peter to his latest lover by claiming they were brothers! Of course, she'd fallen for it, so Peter had 'accidentally' called out "Goodbye, Father!" as he left. That had been a few hours ago and he wasn't keen on going back and facing Eros, who would probably have long since recovered from his anger- if he'd been angry at all. In some ways, Peter wanted his father to be angry. _Nothing_ seemed to make him mad!

Sighing, Peter leaned against the nearest wall, looking for something to do. There were several groups of teenagers gathered here and there, and he was toying with the idea of joining them, when he noticed he wasn't the only one who was alone. Across the street from him, there was a green-skinned girl, maybe a couple of years younger than him, sitting cross-legged against an abandoned stall, eyes on a holopad of some kind. Her dark, red-tipped hair draped around her, almost concealing her face completely. Curious, he went to introduce himself.

"Anything good on there?"

Her brown eyes flickered towards him. "What?"

"What you're reading. Is it any good?" Peter sat down beside her, smiling.

She eyed him. "I'm just studying. Why do you ask?"

"Seems pretty boring, just sitting here by yourself studying. Want some company?"

"Don't you think if I wanted company, I would have found some?" Her tone was derisive.

Peter shrugged. "Not if you didn't know anyone. I'm Peter, by the way. Peter Quill."

She didn't reply.

"And, you are...?"

"My name is Gamora." Her voice was uninterested, and she kept her gaze on the screen.

"Unusual name. So, what do you do for fun around here?"

"What?"

"Fun. You know, what do you do to enjoy yourself?"

She looked up at him, blinking. "I just do my studies, exercise and have meals."

"But... don't you ever just mess around?"

"What would be the point of that?" Gamora wanted to roll her eyes. _This boy really is strange_.

Peter felt like they were going in circles. Didn't Gamora know what 'fun' meant? "Do your parents make you do all this?"

"I don't have parents."

"...Oh." Peter suddenly felt stupid. "Sorry."

She looked straight at him for the first time. "Why are you sorry? It isn't your fault."

Peter stared at her, blue eyes wide, too stunned to reply at first. She scowled. "What are you staring at?"

"What happened to your face?" He finally managed to ask- there were raised, silvery scars across her forehead and around her eyes, stretching down to her cheekbones. He was horrified- what had _happened_ to her?

Gamora cursed herself for not thinking of an explanation for the scars caused by her cybernetic enhancements, but Peter Quill wasn't supposed to have approached her yet! She adopted a sad expression. "I don't know, exactly. My parents died when I was small, and I've had to look after myself ever since."

"And you got those scars then?"

"Yes. I suppose I must have. It doesn't matter anyway, it could be worse."

Peter shook his head sadly, and Gamora felt smug- her rapidly thought up mixture of truth and lies had done its work- he felt sorry for her. Thanos might be angry because she had already made contact with Eros' son, but she hadn't had much choice. And she'd managed to turn it to her advantage- Peter seemed to want to befriend her, though she didn't know what she would do if he asked her again about 'fun'. It sounded like a waste of time!

Whatever Thanos' plan had been, to make Eros and his son take her in didn't matter anymore. She'd found a better way, and if Eros was as easy to fool as his son, this would be almost too simple!

Peter was still looking at her sadly- it was starting to get on her nerves, until, abruptly, he jumped to his feet. "Come on."

"Where?"

"We're going to go exploring, find something fun to do." He took her hand, trying to pull her upright. Gamora tensed as he grabbed her, fighting the urge to wrench her hand away and attack- the only physical contact she was used to with people her own age was when they were sparring, and she had no other context for why anyone would grab hold of her.

Something must have shown on her face, since he let her go, backing off. "You don't have to come with me, it was just an idea."

She mentally shook herself, and stood. "It's fine. What did you have in mind?" She stowed her holopad into the bag at her side, moving fast so he wouldn't see her daggers, before turning back to him and attempting a smile.

Peter grinned, and for some inexplicable reason Gamora wanted to smile back. What was _wrong_ with her? Peter was the son of the enemy!

"Want to go and mess with the price labels for tomorrow's market?"

"Why?"

Peter half shook his head- Gamora had a lot to learn! "Because it'll be fun to watch everyone get confused tomorrow. Don't you know what practical jokes are, either?"

Gamora shook her head, mystified. What in blazes was he talking about? What was the point of something so childish? Peter, however, was looking forward to this. He'd had lots of practice playing tricks when he was younger, and couldn't wait to introduce his new friend to the fine art of mischief. "Come on, let's start with that clothing stall." He set off towards it, having chosen it because the vendor had already left for the night.

"Ok, I'll start making all the prices different. What do you think, should I make them higher or lower?"

Gamora shrugged, still not seeing the point of this. "Higher."

"Alright." Peter activated the price display on a stand of red leather jackets, which at the moment cost 10 units each. He typed for a minute, and now they would cost 1000 units each. Peter looked up at Gamora, eyes gleaming. "Can you see people's faces when they get asked to pay this much?"

Gamora nodded, tilting her head to one side. This was utterly silly, but imagining the customers' expressions when they were charged ridiculous amounts for mediocre quality clothing _was_ entertaining... Peter changed several other prices while Gamora just watched, amused. She moved away slightly, examing a rack of plain blue shirts. They were 5 units each. She considered, then altered the display, stepping back to show Peter. He burst out laughing.

It now read 'Practical, everyday shirts: Only 5000 units apiece!'

His laugh was contagious, and yet again Gamora found herself smiling. The young teenagers' good moods disappeared when someone began shouting.

"You two! What are you doing?" The voice was angry, and footsteps approached. Gamora had already tensed for a fight, and was reaching for a weapon, when Peter grabbed her hand again, startling her. "Time to go!"

She quickly returned the dagger to her shoe, and, deciding to follow Peter's example, as she was meant to be nothing more than a child, ran with him as they fled the market, Peter still laughing.

Once they reached a abandoned lot of warehouses, it had gotten dark, and they stopped, Peter winded slightly. He stared up at her. "You're... not even... out of breath!"

Gamora shrugged uneasily, knowing she couldn't exactly say she had body modifications to increase her stamina. "I guess I'm in good shape." Anxious to change the subject, she glanced up at the night sky. "Won't your parents be worried if you're out late?"

Peter shook his head. "No mom, it's just my dad and me. And he's probably out somewhere anyway. I pretty much set my own curfew."

Gamora filed away this information for future use- _Eros apparently isn't too responsible_.

Peter frowned at her worriedly. "What about you, where will you sleep?"

She shrugged. "I'll find somewhere. There are shelters for homeless people here." This was true, but she had no intention of making use of any of them.

Peter nodded, though he looked uneasy. _I shouldn't let a young girl walk around alone at night in a place like this_. "Why don't I walk you there?"

Gamora tensed- he couldn't follow her, that wasn't part of the plan. If he went with her, she'd actually have to _go_ to a homeless shelter, and her presence here on Tartoonia would be recorded, along with her image. She'd been taught to keep herself out of any official records, so what could she do now? "It's fine, you don't have to come with me."

"It's safer if I walk you there."

Gamora decided to play on his stereotype. "So you're saying that bcause I am female I can't look after myself?"

Peter blinked. "No- well, maybe, but..."

"Idiot!" She scoffed and walked away quickly, not looking back. Once she'd turned a corner, she broke into a run, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up with her for long, turning several corners in case he did try and catch up. Tomorrow she'd track him down again, and be apologetic for running off, say she shouldn't have lost her temper, and then there shouldn't be a problem resuming their 'friendship.' He'd probably apologise himself for having offended her, and her mission would continue without being compromised. She would still have to rehearse her cover story for when Peter introduced her to Eros, but Thanos' description of his younger brother implied that fooling him wouldn't be hard.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once Gamora was certain she'd evaded Peter Quill, she slowed to a walk. She was in a poorly-lit area, and there was a group of badly-groomed men lurking in an alley. She squared her shoulders, but walked casually. They shouldn't bother her as long as she kept her distance. And if they _did_ try something, they would regret it. Keeping her eyes on the main group of six, she was aware of at least two others behind her, but feigned ignorance until she was grabbed. Dropping to her knees, she shifted her weight, flinging her assailant over her head, then leaping back to her feet, in a fighting stance.

There were four other men behind her, it turned out, which made eleven attackers altogether. They were thugs, mercenaries from the look of them, and they were all grinning sadistically. Gamora knew she had better training than all of them combined, but they were all full grown adults, so realistically, this could go either way. They advanced on her, forming a circle, meaning, no doubt, to intimidate her.

"You sure this is the one we want, boss?" One of them sneered. "She's just a kid."

"She ain't that young. She'll be good for some fun." The leader grabbed for Gamora, pulling her towards him. He was rewarded by a swift kick to the shoulder, which shattered his collarbone.

"Stay away from me." Gamora stated, her fists clenched.

The injured one spat at her. "Get her."

The others advanced, all looking murderous. Gamora took the first few hits easily enough, landing a few of her own, but it was still one against eleven, and each time she was hit, it slowed her down. She could feel deep bruises forming all over, and several stab wounds from some of the brutes' knives and while her healing implant was fixing them, it was delaying her reactions and tiring her out. She fought frantically, but eventually found herself overpowered, restrained and forced to the ground, hands tearing at her clothes, the leering faces of her attackers looming over her. She tried to scream- something she hadn't done in years, but she was genuinely scared for the first time since she'd started carrying out missions. A hand was clamped over her mouth, a knife put to her throat, and her body was pinned too heavily to give her any way of breaking out of the men's grips.

She felt them groping her, violating her in every way imaginable, laughing when she cried out in pain as they pushed into her one at a time, and she was stretched and torn, plainly caring only for their own pleasure. She had no idea how long this lasted- she began drifting in and out of consciousness, and the rape seemed never-ending. She tried to hit out when she could, but that only earned her more beatings. They seemed to have no goal besides causing her pain, and it felt like they never intended to stop. Her whole body was on fire with pain, but her mind rebelled- she was a warrior, she was strong, she shouldn't have let herself be beaten! Thanos would be so displeased if he could see what she'd been reduced to. That sent another surge of adrenaline through her, and she lashed out one more time.

The only result was a devastating blow to the head that made her ears ring. She tasted blood in her mouth before everything went black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter shook his head in disbelief- he'd been looking for Gamora for well over an hour, and hadn't found any trace of her. _She couldn't have vanished into thin air!_ He hadn't meant to annoy her by offering to walk her to somewhere safe, but apparently he had, and now he couldn't even find her to say sorry! It was well past nightfall, and he knew he should really get back to the ship, but he felt he had to make sure Gamora was alright first- it was his fault she'd run off. Besides, his father wouldn't mind Peter being out late- he was probably staying with some other woman anyway.

Glancing around, Peter sighed. He'd been totally guessing at where Gamora might have gone, and now he was heading into a rougher part of Tartoonia- one of the very few things Eros had ever forbidden him to do. He slowed. _Maybe I should go and ask at the homeless shelters?_ As he considered that, a group of dangerous looking men staggered past, some with fairly deep bruises, as if they'd been fighting, but they were all laughing amongst themselves. Peter edged backwards, trying to look invisible- this lot looked like real trouble. One of them was rifling through a familiar bag. Peter's heart nearly stopped as he realised it was Gamora's.

The men were jostling each other, exchanging jibes as they walked. Peter listened intently, _hoping_ this was nothing more than a robbery.

"...worth it, really? She gave me a black eye!"

"Quit whinin'. We're getting paid, remember? And she was real tight. It was worth the fight she put up."

"Spunky thing, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, real feisty. I wouldn't have minded another go, but we were told to let her live."

"Still don't get why. Why's the girl so special?"

"Species, maybe? Green skin... might be part Skrull, who knows?"

"We did quite a number on her, y'know. _Will_ she live? We won't get paid if not!"

"She was still breathin'." The man who seemed to be the leader responded. "She'll recover. Now shut yer mouths. We don't want to attract trouble by bein' overheard."

Peter's blood had turned to ice as he overheard this. _Green skinned girl?_ They _had_ to be talking about Gamora. What had happened to her? As soon as they had walked past him, he raced in the direction they had come. From their disgusting talk, he could guess what they'd done- apparently been _hired_ to do- but he prayed he was wrong. Gamora was far too young to have been...

Moving as fast as he could, he made his way up an alley. In the dim light, he could make out a still form on the ground. "Gamora?" There was an incoherent groan in response. He approached cautiously, bracing himself for what state she might be in. He knelt beside her, turning her over- and recoiled.

Her shirt and trousers were in shreds, barely covering her at all. There were fading bruises and blood all over her and staining the alley floor. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow, and blood matted her long hair. He couldn't see clearly, but he thought there was a head injury under the black tresses- the blood in her hair could have no other source.

He slid his hand into hers, heart pounding. He spoke clearly. "Gamora, can you hear me?"

Her fingers jerked slightly as if in reply, but only another groan made its way out of her mouth. Abruptly aware that Gamora was half-naked, Peter stripped off his jacket, covering her with it. _Now what?_ He knew he probably should try and locate a hospital, but had no idea if Tartoonia even had one. Besides, medical treatment cost money, which Gamora, as an orphan, obviously wouldn't have. He needed to get help, but couldn't just leave her alone. He'd have to take her back to the ship, treat her as best he could and work out what to do afterwards. Sliding one arm under her back, and the other under her knees, he lifted her carefully. She whimpered in pain again.

"Sorry." Peter murmured gently, making sure his jacket still covered her adequately. "I don't want to hurt you, but we have to get out of here, ok?" There was no indication she'd heard him, but he kept reassuring her as they walked. Reaching the ship, Peter for once was glad Eros wasn't there. He laid Gamora down on the couch and ran into the bathroom, quickly wetting a cloth and returning to her, began cleaning the blood from her skin as gently as he could. He paused, flushing, as he realised he couldn't exactly clean her completely- that would be totally innappropriate! She'd have to stay in her damaged clothes for now, until she woke. Grabbing a spare blanket, he covered her with it gently.

She stirred slightly at that. "...Nnn... Father?" Her voice was slurred, and her eyes were still shut, roaming under her eyelids. Peter stroked her forehead, feeling a wave of empathy. He sometimes dreamed of his mother when he was ill. It was just a way of comforting himself. He guessed it was the same for her, imagining her deceased parents were there while she was in pain. Sitting down on the edge of the table opposite the couch, he looked her over carefully. With the blood all washed away, she didn't seem that badly hurt. There was nothing he could do about the head injury, at least until she woke up. He just hoped it wasn't too bad. As for what had happened, what those men had done...

The thought made his blood boil, but all he could do was take care of her. He wanted to kill the culprits, painfully, but knew that Gamora's health was the more important issue. He'd have to think up a pretty good explanation for Eros when he got home, though... For now, he'd stay up to keep an eye on Gamora. She might be scared when she woke, not knowing where she was. He moved, settling on the floor in front of the couch. Putting his headphones on softly, he turned on the Walkman, listening to his old favourite songs while he waited.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanos smiled in satisfaction as he looked at the location of Gamora's tracker. She was aboard Eros' ship, albeit earlier than he'd planned, and her vital signs were steady, indicating sleep. They had risen dangerously high earlier that night- he presumed that was when his planned assault had been carried out. She was in deep sleep now though, and the readings showed that her regenerative implant was working. The computer virus he had encoded into the tracer was undamaged as well, thankfully. As long as it reached Titan, everything would go as planned.

His com system indicated an icoming call, and he frowned. No doubt it was those imbeciles on Tartoonia, wanting their payment for carrying out his orders. He answered the call, his face stoic. "Yes?"

"We did as you said, Lord Thanos-"

"I told you to wait a few days before acting. You did not."

"Either way, the job is done." The ruffian's leader, nursing a shoulder injury of some kind, swallowed, trying to sound brave. "We were promised payment."

Thanos nodded. "There is a group of my soldiers approaching your loaction. You will get what you have earned."

Right on cue, the Chitauri troop burst into the thugs' hideout, weapons firing. Thanos watched, smiling, as the band of mercenaries were cut down like wheat. The looks of shock on their faces were amusing- surely they hadn't believed he would actually pay them?

After a few minutes, he tired of watching the slaughter and ended the call. The plan was in motion, but there was little else for him to do but wait. The fall of Titan was inevitable, but how long it took depended on Gamora now.

"You have never disappointed me, Gamora." He intoned to himself. "I know you will not do so now."

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

_**Thanks to Myth Queen and Llwydyn for helping get this chapter started!**_

Peter jerked awake, disoriented, wondering for a second why he'd fallen asleep sitting up against the couch. Memories of the previous evening came back quickly, and he jumped to his feet to check on Gamora, who was still sound asleep. Sighing in relief, he vaguely wondered what had woken him- and nearly leapt out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Managing not to yell (barely) he turned and saw his father, standing with an eyebrow raised, plainly wanting an explanation. Glancing back at Gamora once, Peter gestured with his head, and Eros followed him into the cockpit.

Once they were inside with the door closed, though, Peter wasn't sure where to start. "Um... how was your evening?"

Eros frowned. "Apparently not as eventful as yours. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"I... it's a bit complicated."

Eros shrugged. "I'm not in a hurry."

Peter sighed, explaining how he'd met Gamora earlier that day, made friends with her, and what had happened later, concluding with how he'd found her in the alley after those _animals_ had left her. By the time he was done, Eros looked horrified- and ill.

"What sort of psychotics would do that to a child?!" The Eternal glanced over at the sleeping girl, his heart breaking for her.

"i don't know. I brought her here because I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just leave her!" Peter hoped Eros wasn't about to say they had to leave Gamora in a hospital where no-one would really care what happened to her.

Eros opened the door silently, and walked over to the couch, staring down at the girl. "And you're sure there's no other family or friends?"

"She's an orphan, so no."

"She doesn't seem too badly hurt..." Eros' tone was musing. "And she can't stay here if she's vulnerable to something like this. When she wakes, we can offer to let her come with us for a while. At the very least, we can take her somewhere safer than this."

Peter smiled gratefully. "Is the ship repaired then?"

"Not yet, but the parts arrived today, so it won't be long. A couple of hours."

"Are we going back to Titan?"

"Not straight away, unless you wanted to? I thought we could take the scenic route, stop by Xandar and a few other places first."

Peter grinned. He could show Gamora his favourite places- if she decided to stay with them. "Sounds like fun."

Eros' face darkened for a minute, and he spoke in a lower tone, although he doubted the girl could actually hear them. "You said the men who did this claimed to have been paid to do it?"

"That's what it sounded like." Peter's tone was grim.

"Can't see who'd want them to harass an orphan girl... but it might be that she got on the wrong side of someone powerful here, and whoever it was just wanted revenge-" Eros cut himself off at the sick look on his son's face. _I shouldn't say this in front of him_. "Anyway, she's safe now, so there's no need to worry."

"Are we going to do anything about those men?"

"I know we should, but there isn't much law enforcement on Tartoonia. Besides, that should really be up to her. We'll wait until she wakes up."

Peter nodded, returning to sit next to the couch, waiting. Eros smiled. "You really like her?"

"Yeah. She's different to most girls. Interesting."

Eros chuckled to himself. "Do we need to have a discussion about growing up?"

"Dad!" Peter put his hands over his ears, going scarlet with embarassment.

Eros shook his head, laughing, as he went to fix some breakfast. He sighed heavily once he was alone, knowing that the girl would likely have a lot of problems once she woke, especially finding herself living with two strangers. How was he meant to deal with the psychological damage caused by being raped and left for dead? He was no therapist... and yet, Peter was right- they couldn't just leave her. _What are we getting ourselves into?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gamora woke slowly, keeping her eyes shut out of habit- she was used to feigning sleep. It gave her a chance to work out what was going on around her, and had let her get the upper hand against all her siblings at one time or another. Her body twinged with pain all over- had she been sparring and _lost_? The thought made her heartrate quicken- she would be in so much trouble! She struggled to remember what had happened- she'd been on Tartoonia, trying to befriend Eros' son Peter, then she'd parted from him, and... She gasped as she recalled the men, and the assualt. Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, ready to resume fighting.

Except she wasn't in that alleyway anymore- she was on a ship of some kind, laying on a couch, covered by a blanket. Blinking rapidly, she tried to work out where she was. _Maybe I'm being taken back to Father?_ But that would mean she'd failed in her mission, and he would be angry... Her hands shook. Slowly, she calmed herself, as she knew perfectly well that if that was the case, she would have been locked in the ship's brig, not laid on a soft couch and given a blanket for warmth. Besides, it seemed someone had washed all the bloodstains from her, though she was still in her ruined clothes. This didn't make any sense...

"Hey, you're up."

The voice startled her, and she whipped her head round, searching for the speaker. Peter Quill stood in the doorway, a pile of fabric in his hands. Gamora's confusion only increased.

"... Peter? What happened? Where am I?"

His face darkened with anger, which only made her tense up more. People being angry usually meant you had to fight, even though she had no idea why he'd be angry with her right now.

"I brought you here after I found you in an alley. I don't know how much you remember..."

She stared at him, not replying.

"You... you got hurt. I brought you here to make sure you were ok."

_What? _She blinked. Was that why he was angry? Because he'd had to go out of his way to accommodate her? He took a step closer, and she recoiled. Peter froze.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He set the fabric down on the couch next to her. "I just bought you some of my old clothes, since yours are kinda..." He flushed slightly, and Gamora became aware that she was hardly covered by what remained of her outfit. She quickly pulled the blanket over herself, scolding herself for not realising sooner. She'd been _trained_ to be aware of everything, for d'ast's sake!

Peter cleared his throat. "Anyway, I hope those fit you. There's a bathroom just over there," he pointed to a door, "so you can change. My father wants to meet you, when you're ready."

_Eros_. Gamora's heart pounded. This was _not_ how she'd planned this mission to go! Now she was on their ship, weaponless, and they- or at least Peter- had seen how weak she had proven to be, unable to stop the men taking advantage of her. She set her jaw and stared at the ground. _This is just another mission. I can get myself out of this_.

"Hey. You ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. Just... I'm still sore, from...what those men did." That wasn't a complete lie- her healing implant took a long time to do its job completely.

Peter's fists clenched. He seemed to be fighting to stay calm, though Gamora didn't understand why. Should she have lied and said she felt fine? "I'll just go and change." She gathered up the clothes- a shirt and trousers made of some soft fabric, not remotely practical- and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Changing quickly, she surveyed herself in the mirror. _No new scars, that's good_. The clothes were a little too big, but she could manage. Now she'd have to think of what she'd say to Eros, as no doubt he'd be suspicious of her. The assault was a good thing, in a way- it had got her aboard this ship, which might otherwise have taken weeks. Thinking about that, though, had been a mistake, as images flashed back through her mind- being held down, the night air on her skin, hands mauling her as if she were an animal, the pain of penetration... Her hands shook, and she clenched her fist to stop it, willing the burning in her eyes to stop too. _It was your own fault_, she told herself firmly, _for not being strong enough to protect yourself. Now stop being weak. You have a mission to continue_.

Once she'd resumed her usual stoic expression, she returned to the lounge. Peter was still waiting, and it seemed Eros had joined him. She took a minute to compare the two- they looked very alike. Peter's ginger hair was a muted version of Eros' red, and they had the same blue eyes and crooked grin.

Eros noticed her first. He spoke gently. "Morning, Gamora. How are you feeling now?"

"I will be fine." She stepped closer, not sure why he was concerned for the welfare of a stranger.

"Are you sure? If you need real medical help..." Eros trailed off as Gamora shook her head.

"I'm fine, really. I don't need any medical aid." _Not least because if I did that, my cybernetics would be discovered!_

Eros eyed her for a long minute. "Alright. As long as you tell us if something is wrong."

She nodded, wrapping her arms round herself. _I said I'm fine. Why does he sound worried?_ No-one had ever argued with her about her health before.

Peter broke the tension. "Do you want some breakfast?"

She considered. Was she hungry? It was usually a good idea to eat after she'd had to heal, as it exhausted her body. "If it isn't any trouble..."

"No problem!" Peter beamed as he sauntered into the kitchen. "Won't be long!"

This, unfortunately, left Gamora alone with Eros. She kept her eyes on the ground, standing rigidly. No doubt he'd start asking her about her past any minute. She mentally ran through the lies she'd thought up quickly, hoping they would be enough to convince him.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this."

Gamora had to fight to keep her jaw from dropping. Eros was staring at her earnestly, sadness in his eyes. "No-one ever deserves to be hurt like that, especially not a young girl like you."

_What?! _Why wasn't he questioning her about who she was, why she'd made friends with his son? She was a completely unknown variable on _his_ ship, and he didn't seem worried about that at all!

Eros sat up straighter, looking serious. "Peter said that some of the men claimed to have been hired to do that. Do you have any idea why? It might help us find them. They need to pay for what they did."

_Hired to do that to me?!_ Gamora's head spun. _But no-one knew where I was, except Father!_ She shook her head. It was ridiculous. Eros had to be lying, trying to catch her out. Besides, why would he want the men to pay for hurting her? He didn't even know her!

Eros' gaze softened when she shook her head. _I guess it makes sense that she doesn't want to talk about it- I wouldn't, either! _"Alright, we won't talk about that for now. But if you change your mind, you can tell me, alright?"

Still totally confused, Gamora made herself nod. "I was just wondering... where are we going?"

"Xandar, for a while. Ever been there?"

_The capital of the Nova Empire. Why are they going there? _"No. I've heard of it, but I've never seen it." _And why has he forgotten about questioning me? _Was he just trying to get her guard down?

Eros smiled encouragingly. "You'll love it there. Peter will show you all the best places for fun. It's a much better place than Tartoonia for children."

_I am not a child!_ Gamora kept her face blank, starting to wonder if Eros really didn't care about his safety- he hadn't even questioned her 'orphan' story, as far as she could tell. This was... odd. And another mention of 'fun'. Why was that so important? She still didn't know what it was really meant to involve. _Maybe I'll find out while I'm with Peter on Xandar_.

"Breakfast's ready!" Peter called. Eros went straight through to the kitchen, with Gamora following more slowly. To her surprise, Peter put a full plate of strange yellow batter discs in front of her. She stared down at it. She was allowed to eat all that? Normally she only got measured portions of what her body needed to function at its peak. People didn't stuff themselves like this at home!

Eros and Peter were eating quickly though, so Gamora took a few cautious bites, eyes widening when the taste registered. She quickly shovelled more into her mouth.

Peter grinned. "I guess that means you like pancakes?"

She nodded, chewing rapidly.

Eros smirked. "I'm not surprised you've never had them before, they're a Terran recipe. And be warned, they can be addictive- we have them for breakfast nearly every day!"

_Every day?_ She found that hard to believe- surely they ate healthier food than this _sometimes_? She didn't want to ruin the moment by asking though- she wanted to eat as much as she could of this delicious food before they took it away!

Eros watched her curiously as she ate- how long had it been since she'd seen food? She was eating faster than Peter, which he'd once thought was impossible. _Maybe she's having a growth spurt or something_...

Once they'd eaten, Peter took the dishes to clean up, and Gamora followed him quietly. Eros decided to take advantage of the relative privacy to head to the cockpit and contact Mahr-Vehl. He'd heard rumours of one of Thanos' assassins on Hala, and wanted to be sure his friend was unharmed. He waited, fidgeting anxiously, sighing in relief as the call connected.

"Mahr-Vehl. You're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I assume you've heard about Thanos' latest addition to his forces, then?"

Eros' heart sank. "So there really is an assassin? I'd hoped it was just rumour."

"It isn't. A Sakaaran soldier was going to trade information for protection. I'd only just started negotiating with him when he was killed by someone throwing a dagger. Severed his windpipe and spinal cord in one move, by throwing the blade into his mouth."

Eros' stomach churned. "Lovely. And you didn't see anyone?"

"No-one that stood out too much. Obviously everyone fled the scene after the incident, but I didn't see anything suspicious."

"So whoever this assassin is, he's good. Have you spoken to my father about this?"

"Yes. He has asked me to stay here, keep listening to eyewitness accounts, see if I spot any anomalies. Anyway, enough about that. Are you and Peter alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. Heading to Xandar for a while now. Peter's invited a friend along for the trip." Eros decided not to go into detail about Gamora's situation- that was totally unfair.

Mahr-Vehl's holographic image frowned. "A friend? Travelling with you? Eros, are you sure-"

"She's just a kid, younger than him. There's nothing to worry about."

"Alright, if you say so. Be careful though, won't you?"

"Always am. Will you stop at Xandar before heading back to Titan?"

"Perhaps. My task may take a while, but I'll let you know if I do."

"Alright. We'll see you when we see you then." Eros ended the call before going to check on the kids. Seeing the scene in the kitchen, both children drenched, he shook his head, chuckling. _I should record this for blackmail purposes_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gamora was getting more puzzled by the minute. What sort of people _were_ these? She'd eaten far more than she needed to of the meal, but neither Peter or Eros seemed to mind at all. Now she stood watching as Peter cleaned the plates and utensils they'd used. She'd offered to help, but he said no, guests didn't have to help out. She wasn't sure what he meant by that- she was using their resources, so shouldn't she contribute somehow? She wrung her hands, about to ask about consequences if she didn't do what was expected of her, since such things were never good, in her experience, but as she opened her mouth to speak, a spray of water doused her face.

She wiped it off, spluttering. "What-?"

Peter had pressed his hand to the tap while it ran, making water fly everywhere. She stared at him, shocked. What was he _doing_?

He laughed at her expression. "Water fight!" He filled a glass and flung it at her, making her gasp.

"Stop it!"

"No. Join in!" He held off his next 'attack', determined to make her join in the game. _I've got so much to teach her... It's like she has no idea how to be a kid!_

Hesitantly, Gamora stepped forward, dipping her hand into the water from the sink, tossing a small amount at Peter. Drops barely marked his shirt.

"Is _that_ the best you can do?" He teased, dousing her again (drenching half the floor in the process.)

She frowned. "What's the point of this?"

"It's fun!"

A strange expression spread on Gamora's face, like she wanted to laugh but had forgotten how. She reached into the sink again, this time aiming the water straight at his face.

It was his turn to splutter, and, seeing Gamora smile, Peter hoped she was getting the idea. He flung another handful of water at her, this one including bubbles. He burst out laughing when they settled on her nose.

Gamora reached for a glass, intending to fill it and spill it over Peter's head. This 'game' was causing an unusual warm sensation near her heart, and it was familiar, somehow...

_She and Papa were out in the garden, tending the plants. It was a hot day, and she felt sorry for Mama, staying indoors to clean the house. Standing on tiptoe, she stretched to grab Papa's hand, whispering in his ear when he knelt closer to her level. He laughed, cuddling her tightly._

_"Good idea, precious." He stood up, calling to Mama to come outside, while she grabbed the watering bucket, struggling to lift it alone. Mama came into the garden, and Papa helped her empty the water all over her._

_"You's not be too hot now, Mama!" she announced amid giggles. Mama was laughing too, as she scooped her up, pretnding she was going to throw her in the pond._

_"Papa, help!" She was laughing so hard tears ran down her face._

"Gamora!" Peter's voice broke into the memory. "Are you ok? You spaced out for a minute there."

"I... I'm alright." She banished the memory quickly, blinking to stop her eyes watering- it probably wasn't real anyway, and it didn't matter anymore. Her real father, and the mission he'd given her, were the only things that mattered. There was no point in re-living dreams.

It didn't stop her from scooping up fistfuls of bubbles and sticking them on Peter's hair, though. If she was carrying out this mission undercover, she might as well act wholeheartedly. And Peter looked ridiculous with bubble running down his face. It actually made her laugh, for the first time in years.

The water fight continued for some time, neither child noticing Eros recording the entire thing, smirking gleefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

After the water fight ended (and the kitchen had been dried), Peter suggested they get Gamora's bed set up in the one spare room, since it would be a few days until they reached Xandar. She agreed, though she would have been happy to sleep on the couch- it was more comfortable than anything she was used to. She froze when she saw the room.

Peter misread her expression. "Yeah, I know, it's tiny. The bed and the clothes rail take up most of the room. But it's better than the couch, right?"

Gamora could only stare. Her idea of a 'bed' was a mat on the ground with a thin blanket. That was what she'd always had in Sanctuary. This large, off-the-floor structure with its deep mattress, thick quilt and three pillows was far too much for her! "This... it's too big. Don't you have normal beds?"

Peter blinked, confused. "This _is_ a normal bed. It's no different to mine. Haven't you ever slept in-" He cut himself off. _She's a homeless orphan. Maybe she really hasn't slept in a bed like this before!_ "It'll be fine once you get used to it."

"You sleep in something like this?"

"Yep."

She eyed it suspiciously. "Don't you fall out if you turn over too much?"

"No, that's something little kids do!" Peter laughed.

Gamora glared at the floor. Peter backpedalled. "Or, maybe it could happen if you weren't used to a real bed... it'll be ok. Honest. I didn't mean to upset you."

She straightened up again, her face blank. "I'm fine." She stepped forward, placing a hand on the quilt. Her eyes widened. "It's so soft!"

"Yeah..." Peter had to ask. "What did you sleep on before?"

"A mat on the floor usually. I had a blanket if I could find one. I never got anything like this..." She gestured at the bed and pillows.

Peter looked stunned. "You've never used a _pillow_ before?"

"No. I've heard of them though. Aren't they meant to rest your head on?"

Dumbstruck, Peter nodded. _How can she not know that?_

"I always thought they'd make your neck ache, if you weren't sleeping flat." It was rubbish, of course, Gamora reflected. She and her other siblings hadn't been allowed such luxuries because Thanos didn't want them to grow soft. He said living with hardship made them stronger, better warriors, and she'd never had cause to doubt that. That also probably meant that Peter and Eros couldn't really fight- they'd completely spoilt themselves.

"For someone who's never had regular things, you seem to know a lot about them." Eros commented as he walked past.

"I read a lot, after I... stole a Holopad I found in someone's waste disposal." Gamora stared at the floor, feigning guilt. "I know stealing's wrong, but no-one was using it..." She knew that by pretending to regret a misdemeanour, they would act more kindly towards her, pitying the 'poor girl' who'd done wrong things but wanted to make them right.

Peter grimaced. "If it was in that bag of yours, it's long gone. Those... _pigs_ were going through it before I came and found you. I'm sorry."

Gamora's eyes burned, though she'd never admit it. Her favourite weapon, the double bladed sword, and all her daggers were _lost_? She swallowed hard, blinking firmly to banish the tears. _It's better this way. Now I don't have to explain why I have a bag of weapons!_ Her father wouldn't be pleased though, that the blades he'd trusted her with were gone... She locked her eyes on the floor again, trying not to let her feelings show.

Eros was watching her worriedly. _I'll have to tell Peter not to bring that night up again, it's upsetting her... with good reason_. He still couldn't understand how any men could think _money_ was a good enough reason to abuse someone that way, and as for the one who'd arranged it... _How sick must he have been?!_ He laid a hand on Gamora's shoulder, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, stiffening as her wary brown eyes locked on him.

He deliberately took a few steps back, hoping to show he wasn't threatening her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, still looking skittish and ready to either run or fight. "I don't like being touched." Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to appear less tense. _He wasn't going to start a fight with me_, she told herself firmly. _He doesn't suspect anything_. For some inexplicable reason, her own hands encircling her waist made a memory of those men holding her down resurface, and she began to breathe more rapidly, heart pounding as she struggled to bury the images. _I am not going to think about this. It is not important!_

Eros' heart went out to the girl, who seemed to be staving off a panic attack, and he stepped further away, not wanting her to feel crowded. "Do you want to be alone for a few minutes?" He wasn't sure she could even hear him right now- what did he know about panic attacks?- but asking her seemed to be the wisest option.

She nodded shakily.

"Alright. We'll be just outside." He backed out of the room. His son didn't follow, his worried eyes still on Gamora.

"Peter, come on. Give her a bit of space."

Reluctantly, Peter left the room, closing the door behind him, following Eros down the hall. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"I don't know. I've never been in this situation, and honestly I never thought I would be. I think our best bet is to get her some sort of counselling on Xandar."

Peter nodded.

"And until we get there, I don't think we should talk about what happened, unless it seems like she wants to. Understood?"

Another nod, then Peter smirked. "You sound really dumb when you're trying to be strict."

Eros laughed. "That's why I don't do it very often! Seriously though, don't talk about anything that might upset her, ok?"

"I won't. I'm just gonna be her friend. I like her, and it seems there's so much she doesn't know anything about. I can't believe she's never slept on a real bed before!"

Eros sighed. "Bad things happen to a lot of good people. Not everyone is lucky in life."

"I know." _Like Mom_. Peter added silently, but he wouldn't talk about her to Eros. It wasn't his dad's fault that Mom got sick, after all. He might tell Gamora about her though- she'd know what it was like to lose a parent. Clearing his throat, he changed the subject. "Any plans for when we get to Xandar?"

"We'll meet up with Mahr-Vehl at some point, but otherwise, no. He'll be coming back to Titan with us eventually, by the way."

"Ok... wait, if he's going to travel with us, where will he sleep? We only have one spare room..."

"He can sleep on the couch. It'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm not going to kick your new friend out of her room. And she certainly isn't sleeping in yours!"

"Dad!" Peter laughed with embarassment, walking away. "_So_ not what I meant!"

Eros, chuckling, followed him, fully intending to tease him for a bit longer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gamora took a few silent steps back from the door, where she'd been eavesdropping on Eros and Peter's talk, and sat down on the ludicrously soft bed, pondering what she'd heard. She'd almost slipped up, nearly resorting to her habit of hitting first when Eros had reached out to her, but he seemed to suspect nothing. From his conversation with Peter, it was clear they both thought her reaction had been because of what had taken place the previous night. That was fine with her. It wasn't true, of course, but if it kept them from asking too many questions, good!

Eros' suggestion of counselling puzzled her- why would he care about her mental state? He really was a strange person... In any case, she would have to think of an excuse not to agree. Counselling wouldn't have much effect when every word she said was a lie. Besides, she didn't _need_ counselling of any sort. What happened to her _wouldn't_ have happened if she'd been the warrior she thought she was. Anyway, she was not going to think about that night again. Ever.

'_Peter said the men claimed to have been hired to do that_.' Eros' earlier words floated through her mind again, and she shook her head, hard. That wasn't possible. It was ridiculous. Wasn't it? A shiver ran through her. Only Thanos would have known where she was, and that meant, _if_ Peter was telling the truth...

"No." She said aloud. Her father had always looked after her, he would never let her get hurt like that. Peter Quill didn't come across as a liar, so the simple truth was he must be mistaken. There was no other explanation. She took several deep breaths, rocking back and forth, fingers digging into her forearms, determined to forget the entire incident. She had a more important concern, anyway. Eros had said Mahr-Vehl, the Kree who had been on Hala when she dealt with the Sakaaran traitor G'war'darnt, would be joining them on Xandar. Replaying the whole assassination in her mind, she didn't _think_ there was any way Mahr-Vehl could have seen her, but crossing paths with him was a risk.

There seemed no way to get out of it, though, so she'd just have to act up her 'victim' role and pray Mahr-Vehl was as gullible as Eros. Gamora mused for a second. For some reason, Eros didn't intend to make her give this bed up for the sake of his Kree friend. He'd referred to this room as 'hers', which was even more bizarre. How long did he plan to let her stay? Obviously, it boded well for her mission, but she'd expected it to be harder! She glanced atound the room again, unsure what to make of it. Nothing had ever been 'hers' before, not really. Even her prized weapon, which she'd now lost forever, had been a gift from Thanos and he'd made it clear that it could be taken back at any time if she failed at anything. What did it mean, that the room was 'hers'?

The knock on the door roused her from her confusing thoughts. "Yes?"

"It's Peter. Are you feeling better now?"

She frowned. Why did he care how she felt? "I am well, thank you."

"Can I come in?"

_What? It's partly his ship, why is he asking for my permission?_ "If you like."

He came in, smiling _again_. Did he never do anything else? "Sorry about earlier."

These people confused her more by the minute! "Why? You didn't do anything."

Peter's eyes darkened. "I upset you. I shouldn't have mentioned that night."

"It _doesn't matter_. I'm going to forget all about it anyway." Gamora, uneasy with Peter's obvious sadness on her behalf, tried to change the subject. "I, uh... couldn't help but overhear you and your father a bit earlier. He said a friend of yours might join us on Xandar?"

"Yeah, Mahr-Vehl. He's a Kree, but a good friend of my dad's. He stays with us quite a lot."

Gamora looked worried, so Peter sat beside her, his expression earnest. "He's a good person, really, you don't need to worry about him. He won't hurt you, any more than Dad or I would." _Makes sense she'd be scared of another strange man staying near her_.

"Alright." She had no idea what prompted Peter to say that, but went along with it. "I can sleep elsewhere if this room is normally his."

"No way. It used to be the guest room but it's your room now."

"I've never had my own room before." She admitted in a small voice. _One of very few things I've said that isn't a lie or a half-truth_. And why did that thought make her feel uneasy?

Peter slowly slid an arm round her shoulders. She tensed, not sure what he was doing, then, when he didn't move again, slowly let herself relax. It felt...odd, but not unpleasant. Father used to hold her like this when she'd done well in training as a child, but it hadn't happened for a long time now. Another, vaguer memory, of another set of parents, tugged at her mind. She crushed it firmly.

"You ok?" Peter was staring again.

She nodded. "Just thinking."

"Well, this room's yours as long as you're with us. And," Peter's eyes gleamed, "did you know there's another use for pillows besides sleeping?"

Gamora blinked rapidly. "What?" _What else could they be used for?_

Peter grinned, grabbing two pillows and tossing one to Gamora. "Ever heard of a pillow fight?"

She caught it, shaking her head. "What do I have to do?"

In response, he hit her gently with the pillow he held. "That, pretty much. We just beat each other until the pillows burst or we've had enough."

Hesitantly, she smacked him with her pillow. "Like that?"

"Yeah." He stood up. "Ready?"

She followed suit, still looking bemused. Peter attacked without warning, getting in several blows before she had time to retaliate. Once she got the idea, any and all rules went out the window- she tried to trip him more than once!

Feathers were soon flying everywhere, and Gamora found, once again, that she was actually _enjoying_ this silly behaviour! Her laughter mingled with Peter's as the pillowfight continued. She hoped this mission lasted a long time- she hadn't had this much fun in... ever!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mahr-Vehl sighed as he walked away from the last witness. There had been nearly a hundred people who'd seen some part of G'war'darnt's murder, but none could recall anything too unusual before it had taken place. Many of them claimed to have seen an unfamiliar child afterwards, but there was no such person here now and no-one seemed to know who it might have been. His first theory was a Skrull, since a green complexion had been described by many of the witnesses, and Skrulls had no love for any race except their own, but if he was right, then the assassin would be impossible to track down, as Skrulls were shapeshifters. The 'child' part was worrying him as well. Rumours had flown for several years of Thanos recruiting children into his service and moulding them into who-knew-what, but Mahr-Vehl hadn't wanted to believe it any more than A'lars' and Eros had. It was disgusting!

"So if everything I've found out is true, Thanos' new assassin is a young Skrull who could be anywhere by now." He sighed. This was getting him nowhere! Shaking his head, he decided there was nothing to be gained by staying here. He would send a report to A'lars and then head to Xandar to join Eros and Peter. After all, someone needed to keep an eye on those troublemakers!

He headed back to his ship, making sure all the data he'd gathered in his report was secure, then sent a call to Titan, informing the Eternals' leader of what he'd found out. A'lars sighed heavily as he finished reading.

"Then all we can do is wait until this boy assassin shows his face again, or Thanos makes another move."

"It appears so." Mahr-Vehl agreed. "I planned to join Eros on Xandar. I know he plans to remain there for a while, but might it not be safer for us to return to Titan?"

A'lars frowned. "Not immediately. I would like my family here safe, but I do not want to push Eros too far. He values his freedom, as you know. Tell him I request his return in a month."

Mahr-Vehl nodded. "Understood."

"Be safe, all of you." A'lars ended the call.

Mahr-Vehl thought for a minute. Was there anything else he needed to do before he left Hala? Finally satisfied that there wasn't, he set off into space, setting co-ordinates for Xandar, already looking forward to putting this grisly affair behind him and seeing his friends again.

_**AN: There's a surprise for any Agents of SHIELD fans hidden in this chapter- unscramble the letters of the Sakaaran's name! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

_**Warning: There are some unpleasant and slightly gory scenes in this chapter.**_

After another delicious (but far too large by Gamora's standards) meal, her stomach felt as if it were going to burst, and she felt inexplicably tired. It wasn't a bad thing, though. She felt almost... relaxed. Still, she tried to hide her weariness out of habit- weakness was not something she could afford to show while on a mission. Unfortunately, yawns are hard to prevent.

Peter glanced at her worriedly. "You tired?"

She froze, unsure if saying 'yes' or 'no' would make more sense here.

"It's ok if you are. You are still recovering." Eros' expression was kind. "You can go and get some sleep if you want. Peter will clean up."

Peter blinked at his father, but nodded at Gamora. "Go on if you want."

_If I want?_ Gamora was puzzled- a feeling that happened all too often around these two. What she wanted had almost never been asked before. How was she supposed to reply? "I, er..." _Maybe some time alone to think would be a good idea_. "If you really don't mind..."

"It's fine." Peter smiled brightly. "Go get some rest. You'll feel better."

Gamora left silently and Peter turned to his father. "_I'll_ clean up? Where are you going?"

Eros grinned. "I've put the ship in orbit for a while, thought I'd go out for a bit. You don't mind, do you? You can handle things here."

Peter clenched his fists, taking a deep breath. "You were out every night we spent on Tartoonia. Can't you stay and keep me company for once?"

Eros looked disappointed. "I can if you really want."

Peter sighed. _He'll sulk for weeks if I insist_. "No, go. I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright. I've got my com. Call if anything's wrong." Eros smiled. "And you've got Gamora to keep you company, right?"

"Yeah. Have fun, Dad."

Eros was gone shortly, calling a cheerful 'See you later!' as he went. Peter listened to his shuttle depart for the world they were orbiting, and sighed. He knew it would probably be at least twelve hours before Eros returned, and he'd be lucky if he didn't bring back another 'conquest'. Not for the first time, he wondered if he should let his father know how much this behaviour bothered him- but would it really do any good?

"Anyone would think I was the parent and he was the teenager," Peter grumbled as he got to work tidying up the kitchen. As he worked, he thought through what he'd say to his dad if Eros ever asked for his opinion. _"No, I don't want you to go out yet again. You're out more than you're here with me! And I'm sick of all the women you bring back! Do you ever think of how it might bother me, that I'm lonely? Was Mom just one of your conquests too? Do I have any siblings out there that we don't know about?!"_ It was gratifying to let the rant form in his mind, though he knew he'd probably never say the words. Eros, for all his swagger, hated arguments, and Peter didn't want to hurt his father- he just wanted him to put him first once in a while.

Finishing the cleanup in a sour mood, Peter flung himself down on the couch, flipping through the news channels quietly, looking for anything interesting. He must have dozed off at some point, because the next thing he was aware of were panicked cries from Gamora's room. He leapt to his feet immediately, running to see what was wrong.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After returning to her room, Gamora sat on the bed for a while, trying to work out what to do next. She'd been told to get some rest, but for how long? And what was she meant to do once she woke up? It made her uneasy, not having set tasks or a schedule of any kind. Her hand was resting on the quilt, and she marvelled again at how soft it was. Softer than anything she ever remembered feeling before... Unconsciously, her hand began moving back and forth over it, caressing. If only it were really hers, not something she'd gained on a pretense... Maybe she could ask for something like it when she returned to Thanos? But then, he'd most likely view that as a weakness. For the first time in her memory, she wondered _why_ it was a weakness, to enjoy luxurious things. All her training and lessons taught her that questioning Thanos was wrong, but for some reason her mind wouldn't be quiet on the subject. Her thoughts were so jumbled, she wasn't even aware when she slumped sideways and drifted into a fitful sleep.

_She was back on Tartoonia, being held down by the men again. She fought and fought, but their grips were like steel and her blows had no effect. They were being even more brutal this time, hitting and stabbing her as well as raping her. She could feel blood seeping from her wounds, and she was getting weaker. Their jeering, laughing faces filled her vision, except- Thanos was there too, this time. She tried to raise her head, sure her eyes were fooling her- he wouldn't let anyone treat her this way! But he was. He stood nearby, watching, with an expression of vague interest as Gamora screamed with pain and the men's weight threatened to crush her. As her vision began to fade, a grin spread over Thanos' face_.

She tossed and turned in her sleep, grappling with the quilt, muttering incoherently.

_She was strapped down on a metal table in a harshly lit room. Dark figures loomed over her, talking about her, she thought, though she couldn't make out their words. White-hot pain was coursing through every inch of her body. She could smell something coppery, and she felt ill. The light made it impossible for her to see. What was going on? The figures approached, all holding various operating tools. They set to work on her again, cutting her open, making her scream as bones and nerves were exposed, restraining her if she struggled._

_"Is this wise? She is still only four years of age."_

_"Thanos wants this done before she gets much older. He believes there is less chance of problems if this is done before she grows much more."_

_A nod. "It is genius- enhancing her like this. She will make the perfect weapon if the procedure works."_

_"And if she does not survive- no matter." Thanos' voice echoed from somewhere she couldn't see. His tone was completely emotionless. "We will learn from this, and there will be other candidates."_

_The cutting resumed, and she could feel them putting... things... inside her. She screamed until her throat was raw, wanting this to stop, sure she would die from the pain_...

Peter edged into the room quietly, gasping as he saw how much Gamora was thrashing, her eyes firmly closed, mouth open in a cry of terror. "Gamora?" He kept his voice low. "Gamora, wake up."

_She was being carried in Mama's arms. It was late at night, and Mama had pulled her out of bed. Now they were outside in the dark. She shivered, scared- she didn't like the dark! And where was Papa? There were lots of people running, but she couldn't see Papa anywhere. Mama was holding her too tight, so she squirmed._

_"Mama, you's hurting me!"_

_She didn't seem to hear her. People were running faster now, and they were falling behind. Were they playing a game of tag? There was a lot of noise, and people were screaming somewhere behind them. She tried to peer over Mama's shoulder, to see what was going on, but Mama pressed her face into her shoulder. _

_"You don't need to see that, Liyana. We have to get out of here. Don't look!"_

_"Where we goin'? Where's Papa?" Mama sounded scared, and Mama never got scared! Liyana began to tremble. Mama was still running, and the screams were getting louder. Liyana noticed a weird smell too, like when they had a fire lit in the winter, only it was everywhere. She turned her head to see, and gasped- someone was setting the houses on fire! Mama stopped running suddenly, and dropped Liyana, who immediately got knocked down._

_"Mama!" She called desperately, getting back up. She looked around, but could only see lots of people who weren't moving. Were they asleep? Where had Mama and Papa gone? She started to cry. _

_A strong pair of arms lifted her, cuddling her close. She blinked tears from her eyes. "Papa!" And Mama was clinging to him. Everything would be alright now._

_There was more shouting, but these people sounded angry. Liyana buried her face on Papa's shoulder as the voices got closer. She didn't like people who shouted. She screamed as cold, slimy hands grabbed her, pulling her away from her parents again._

_Papa was trying to run towards the black-cloaked thing that had her. She reached out for him, sobbing. This was too scary! The creature held her tightly as a huge purple man in gold armour stared at her, placing a massive hand on her hair, stroking it like Papa did. Liyana cringed away, sobbing for her parents- she could still see them, why didn't they help her?_

_The purple man- Liyana decided he must be a monster, like in her bedtime stories- cupped her face, making her look at him. "Are those your parents, little one?"_

_Gulping, she nodded. The purple monster walked towards them. Liyana couldn't look away, even when the monster drew a huge sword. Papa tried to push Mama behind him, but the monster dragged Mama forward, turning back to make sure Liyana was watching. The sword flashed in the light of the fires as it swung towards Mama, and Liyana screamed as red blood squirted everywhere, and Mama's head flew upward, rolling to stop near the purple monster, who was laughing._

_Papa tried to run forward, to get Liyana, but the monster grabbed him by the throat. Liyana was crying so hard she couldn't really see, but she could hear Papa. He was telling her to shut her eyes. She tried to, really she did, but she couldn't stop watching, she was so scared._

_The sword moved again, and Papa fell to the ground in two pieces. There was so much blood. Liyana squezed her eyes shut. Maybe if she did as Papa had said, he and Mama would be ok? She checked- they hadn't moved. She started to cry again as the purple monster walked over to her. The sword was gone, but it didn't make him any less scary as he took her into his arms. She struggled, but he just tightened his grip until she couldn't move._

_"You are my daughter now, little one. Do well, and you will be rewarded. You will be my greatest weapon, last of the Zehoberei... my little Gamora."_

_Liyana didn't know what he meant. She kept staring at Mama and Papa as he carried her away. Why were they letting her be taken away? Why didn't they get up?_

_She sobbed and sobbed as they left her burning world behind._

"NO!" Gamora sat bolt upright, screaming. Tears blurred her eyes, and she was shaking violently. She hadn't had nightmares that vivid for years, and the last part, about her parents... that _had_ to have been wrong! That wasn't how it happened... was it?

She abruptly became aware that someone was in the dark room with her, their hands on her shoulders. She couldn't see a thing... where was she?! She struggled and thrashed, hitting out at her captor.

"Ow, Gamora, stop! It's Peter! You were just having a nightmare!"

The words barely penetrated in her mind, but she was aware when she was released, and a dim light came on. Her heart still pounding, she glanced around, pushing sweat-soaked hair from her eyes. _Peter. Bedroom. Nightmare_. Slowly, she recalled where she was, and took a deep breath.

Peter was sprawled on the ground, clutching his stomach, where she must have kicked him without realising.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." Her voice sounded smaller than usual. She was still trembling from what she'd seen in her dreams. _What if all that was real?_

Peter stood up, trying to hide his wince. "Nah, I'm fine. Not your fault."

Gamora hung her head, not answering.

"Hey, it's ok. Anyone would have nightmares after what happened to you." He stepped closer, then sat next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

"I... I can't." And suddenly, Gamora was crying. Because she _wanted_ to tell him why she was so scared, so _someone _could help her make sense of this, but she couldn't. She could never tell him. He had no idea who she really was.

Peter put an arm round her as soon as she started to cry. _I wish I knew what to say_. "Talking about it might help. It used to when I had bad dreams."

Gamora gulped, barely aware she was leaning against him. "My dream wasn't about the other night." Tears trailed down her face again. "Not all of it, anyway." She tensed slightly. "Did I... say anything?" If she'd given herself away- but then Peter wouldn't be in here comforting her... would he?

"A bit. You were shouting by the end, but I didn't understand the words. Maybe it was your native language or something?" Peter vaguely wondered what species Gamora was- he didn't recognise her features, and his translator implant hadn't understood whatever she'd been saying... but now was hardly the time to ask! "You weren't dreaming about those men?"

"At first, I did, but I dreamt it differently, and then..." More tears fell, even as she swiped them away, struggling to stop. "I dreamt about how my parents died." That started the trembling again.

Peter hugged her. His nightmares about his mom's death were the worst, so he knew how she felt. He told her as much, holding her close to his side until her shaking subsided. She was tense for a while, then sagged against him, tears still staining her face.

Gamora felt safe with him holding her, which made no sense, since she would, in all likelihood, be asked to kill him in the end, but she'd been so frightened by her nightmare that she couldn't find the strength to push him away, to deny this weakness. She'd never felt as vulnerable as she did right now, and she found herself craving comfort, however childish such a need was. No-one was here to see, anyway. "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... do you think that things you see in dreams can be things you don't remember anymore, from when you were little?"

Peter frowned. "I guess so... I don't really remember my dreams, except my nightmares. I _know_ my nightmares happened though." He thought for a minute. "If I wasn't sure, I'd ask myself if whatever I'd seen in the dream was likely." He was clearly probing for more information, but Gamora couldn't give him any more information. Whatever _might_ have happened, she had to keep her true reasons for being here on this ship quiet. If her nightmare had been wrong, she couldn't risk giving away her identity as a daughter of Thanos, and if the later parts of the nightmare really had been a memory... then she had no idea what to do. She began shivering again, and this time she couldn't stop.

If what she'd seen really was a memory, what could she do? What _had_ she done, obeying Thanos blindly for so many years? What had she turned into? The 'daughter' of her parents' murderer? The end result of one of Thanos' experiments?

It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! But then where had the dream come from? It made no sense at all... Her breath hitched- why was she nearly crying _again_? What was the matter with her?

Peter nearly broke down himself at the broken look on her face. He hugged her tighter, wishing he could make her feel better just by willing it.

"I don't know what to believe." She whispered, almost to herself. She clung to Peter, afraid she would fall apart completely if she had to try and hold herself together right now.

"You're just shaken, you had a bad dream." Peter carefully stroked her hair, coaxing her to lay her head on his shoulder, which she slowly did. Her shaky breathing evened to almost be in sync with his. "It's late. Maybe you should get some more rest, and this will seem better in the morning?"

She nodded mutely. She didn't know what else to do anyway. Peter shifted, preparing to get up, thinking she'd want privacy if she was going back to sleep. Her brown eyes stayed on him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just heading back to my room. Did you want something?"

Gamora shivered, cold where his warmth had been, already dreading the onset of more nightmares. She couldn't believe she was about to ask this, it was in no way like her, but- "I don't want to be alone. Could you... I mean... will you stay?" _Idiot_. She scolded herself. _Why would he want to be near you for longer than neccesary? You've already disturbed his sleep once!_

He smiled warmly. "If you want me to." He picked up a spare blanket, then, sitting back beside her, he stretched out, lying with his head on the pillow, making sure to keep a certain distance between him and Gamora. Slowly, she laid beside him, stunned that he'd actually agreed to stay. He covered them with the blanket gently, and his arm slid back over her shoulders. Laying face-to-face, they talked in low voices for hours, sharing precious treasured memories of the family members they'd both lost. Gamora drifted off first in the end, her tiny hand by that point twined with Peter's. He stayed awake for some time, watching her sleep. He had a feeling she'd been through a lot more than just the assault on Tartoonia, but was content to be there for her. In time, he trusted that she'd tell him what caused her nightmares, and hopefully, let him show her what a normal life was like. Well... as 'normal' as his life was, anyway!

The sound of her slow, even breathing lulled him to sleep eventually, and he fell asleep smiling. As unfair as life was, however hard things had been for her, however irritated he got with his father at times, at least they each had a friend now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Eros clambered out of the automatic shuttle he'd 'borrowed' and re-entered his ship, a broad grin on his face. These past few days had been great! Krylorians were always good for partying with. Maybe he'd take Peter along next time. His son was growing up after all...

"Peter?" There was no response. "Gamora?"

Again, no answer. Eros frowned. Where were they? It wasn't as if they could have gone anywhere, with the ship in continuous orbit... Peter hadn't called him either, so there was no reason to think anything was wrong... Except the ship was far too quiet. Frowning, he walked further in. The children had to be here somewhere, right? Heading to the living area, he grinned to himself. There was a recording playing to itself, and both teens were asleep on the couch, sitting up, covered by a blanket. Gamora's dark head rested on Peter's shoulder. Eros watched this for a few minutes, hoping they'd wake on their own (if only so he could tease Peter about this) but nothing happened. Shrugging, the Eternal headed into the kitchen and, keeping one eye on the kids, began rifling thorugh the cupboards, making twice as much noise opening and closing them than was needed. This noise had the desired effect.

Peter started awake, blinking. "What?"

Gamora's eyes opened immediately. She seemed perfectly aware, almost as if she'd only been feigning sleep. Eros stored that detail to think about later. "Good morning, you two."

Peter groaned and stretched. "Dad. I didn't think you'd be back yet."

Eros shrugged again. "It's been three days. Everything alright here?"

"Of course. It's not as if I'm not used to looking after myself."

Eros thought he heard bitterness in Peter's voice, but dismissed it as a bad mood brought on by being woken up too early. He turned to Gamora. "Have you been alright, staying here?"

She nodded silently, eyes fixed on him. He shivered a little. He hadn't noticed before, but something in her gaze made her seem far older than thirteen. Eros looked away first.

"Anyway, we're a bit behind schedule now." An understatement- by this point, Mahr-Vehl would probably already be waiting on Xandar. "So I thought we'd head straight to Xandar, no more stops. That ok with you, Peter?"

His son didn't meet his gaze. "Sure. Whatever."

Eros sighed. This seemed to happen a lot lately, when he came back from his trips away. Peter didn't seem happy, but he never volunteered why, and Eros didn't really know how to ask. He hoped Peter would come to him if there was something really wrong, but he didn't think bringing their problems up in front of Peter's new friend was wise.

"Ok then. I'm going to go pilot for a while, wake up properly. Is there anything you both can have for breakfast?"

Neither of them replied, so after a few minutes of standing there awkwardly, Eros excused himself. He'd have to try and talk to Peter once they reached Xandar. He didn't like having something unspoken between them. Eros knew he wasn't the most responsible parent, but he loved his son, and would do anything for him. Peter knew that... right? Sighing, he settled into the pilot's chair. _When did things get so distant between us?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gamora had watched the interaction between father and son curiously. The relationship between Eros and Peter seemed nothing like the other parents and children she'd sometimes glimpsed while on missions, and it certainly had nothing in common with anything she'd known before. She'd have to ask Peter at some point why it seemed that he was the responsible one, not his father. She sighed quietly and let some tension leave her as Eros left her and Peter alone.

The first day they'd been alone, when she'd woken up with Peter's arms holding her, she'd jerked upright with a yelp, almost attacking him on instinct before she remembered her nightmare and his coming in to comfort her. She'd immediately flushed, ashamed of herself. Frightened by her dreams or not, she should never have shown weakness by _asking_ Peter to stay! He'd woken not long after she had that day, and she'd apologised. He wasn't having any of it, for some inexplicable reason. He'd told her, over and over, that it was alright to have nightmares, and there was nothing to be ashamed of if she felt lonely or scared.

This was the exact opposite of what Gamora had been trained to believe, but staying here, out of Thanos' domain, it had felt... almost liberating to let herself believe Peter's words, at least for a while. She'd spent most of that day lost in thought. What would it mean for her and her mission here if her newfound (or newly _remembered_?) doubts about Thanos turned out to be true? If- she trembled inwardly at the very thought- if she disobeyed Thanos, could she let herself tell Peter the truth? Would he understand?

Her thoughts had run in circles for the last three days, but she hadn't been able to make a decision. If she made the wrong choice, and she was left alone, she would be at Thanos' mercy, and she knew that no-one who angered him lived for very long. So she'd stayed quiet, letting the time go past, enjoying the time with Peter, finding that she actually liked being near him. Thoughts of Mahr-Vehl, Xandar and Titan were pushed aside to be considered later.

Then 'later' had disappeared. Eros had returned, and they were now headed directly to Xandar. And after that they would make their way to Titan, and her time would run out. Thanos would expect her to implant the computer virus into Titan's systems, and the Eternals' home- Peter's home- would fall. It was what she'd been sent here to do. She would only be fulfilling her mission. _So why does thinking about it make me feel ill?_ Thanos had always told her that the Eternals of Titan were traitors who deserved to die. _But he says the same of Eros, and he's not evil!_ The thought of being responsible for the final extinction of a species made her stomach tie itself in knots. But, to _not_ carry out her mission... Her heart pounded just at the thought of what Thanos would do to her! Forgetting Peter was in the room, Gamora buried her head in her hands. What was the _right_ thing to do here?

"Gamora?" Peter was frowning at her. "You ok?" He was getting more worried about her- she'd seemed so preoccupied the last few days.

She blinked, his words having brought her back to the present. "I'm fine. I was just wondering how long it will take us to reach Xandar." _Maybe I'll have time to come up with a solution?_

Peter shrugged, not convinced but not wanting to push her. She'd had nightmares every night so far, though they seemed to stop once he'd gone and kept her company. He still didn't understand why she thought it was 'weak' to need comfort, but maybe it was just because no-one had taken care of her before. "We should be there in a day or so."

Gamora's heart thumped. _So soon_. "And will you be staying there long?"

Peter frowned again at her assumption that she would be left behind. "_We_ will probably stay on Xandar for a couple of weeks, then we'll probably head back to Dad's homeworld to visit my grandfather." He started slightly. "Are you sure you're alright, Gamora?" She'd gone very pale, and- he stared. Were her hands _shaking_?

"I... I should probably stay on Xandar." She was wringing her hands hard enough that it had to be hurting her, but she didn't seem to be aware of it.

"Why? Titan isn't that bad, and I've told you loads of times, as long as you're with Dad and me, you'll be allowed in."

"Maybe, but I don't belong there." _If I can talk them out of taking me to Titan, then it won't be my fault if the mission fails. Thanos won't be able to blame me, but the Eternals will be safe_. Of course, that scheme meant she'd probably never see Peter Quill again, but if it meant he was safe, she was willing to trade. _When did he start mattering anyway?_ But it wasn't just him, she didn't want anything to happen to Eros either, really. They'd both been so kind to her, taking her in, and she felt she owed them for that, at least. If she was left on Xandar, she might just have a chance to run before Thanos caught up with her, and- what? Run forever?

"Gamora!" Peter tugged her hands apart, and it was only then she noticed she'd drawn blood from digging her nails in so deeply. She tried to pull away before her regeneration implant kicked in, but she wasn't fast enough. Peter saw the cuts closing themselves and stared, wide-eyed. "What the...?"

She backed away, scrambling to think how to explain _this_ away. Peter's blue eyes rose to meet her brown ones. "I've never seen anyone heal like that. What are you?"

Gamora began breathing more rapidly. _Now what?_ "Don't tell your father, please!" Her voice was low, but urgent.

Peter thought for a minute. "I won't- as long as you tell me how you did that."

She gnawed her own lip, stomach churning. What if she _could_ tell him? If he really would keep her secret... "Can I trust you?"

"You've lived with me for four days, I'd hope so!" Peter's tone was vaguely irritated now. "I'm starting to wonder if I should trust _you_."

She shook her head. "You shouldn't. I... I heal faster than normal, that's all I can say." She couldn't do it, couldn't tell him the truth. He'd hate her if he knew who she was. And she couldn't risk being thrown out of the ship now, with nowhere to hide. "Trust me about this though- it would be safer if you just left me on Xandar and never saw me again."

"Why? I thought we were friends, Gamora."

_Friends_... The word tugged at her heart in a way she hadn't felt before. _Is that what we are?_ "We are... I think. But there are things I can't tell you." Gamora had no idea why her eyes were burning, or why her heart hurt. "I'm going to leave when we get to Xandar. If you want to be safe, don't come after me." She turned and ran back to her room, locking the door, leaving a confused and hurt Peter standing behind her. She'd stay in her room til they reached Xandar, then sneak out. It was for the best. She kept telling herself that as the tears fell silently.

Peter clenched his jaw as he stood, considering Gamora's words. It looked like she was in some kind of trouble, and just didn't want him getting caught up in it. He scoffed. _Forget that!_ He'd agreed not to say anything to his father, and he wouldn't, but he planned to watch Gamora like a hawk once they got to Xandar. He wouldn't let his best friend deal with... whatever this was alone. And anyone who wanted to hurt Gamora had better be prepared to deal with him as well!

_**To be continued...**_

_**AN: Sorry this chapter is a bit short :( Let me know if anything's wrong- are the characters changing too quickly, are events moving too fast? Feedback helps my writing improve!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Peter stared broodingly out at Xandar as the ship prepared to dock. It had been almost two days since Gamora had announced she was going to leave them behind, and since then she'd only left her room for meals and had barely said two words, always seeming deep in thought. He'd tried repeatedly to start a conversation with her, but she just kept shutting him out. Eros had noticed, of course, but just told Peter to give her time and not crowd her- he probably thought she was just struggling with what had happened on Tartoonia.

Peter had considered telling Eros his suspicions that there was something else going on with Gamora, but he'd promised her he wouldn't... If he broke his word, he'd have no chance of her trusting him again. He sighed heavily as the ship landed.

Eros glanced over at him quizzically. "Is something wrong?"

"Gamora still isn't speaking to me."

Eros frowned. "I told you, just give her some time. She's been through something awful. She'll open up when she's ready."

Peter considered, then spoke, choosing his words carefully. "What if there's more to what's bothering her than that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I... I just get the feeling she hasn't told us everything." There. He hadn't told his father anything specific, but he wanted to know if there was anything else he could do.

Eros nodded slowly. "I've noticed that too- she acts older than she is, doesn't seem to know how to be a kid. But the answer's the same. We can't force her to talk to us. All we can do is wait."

"And if she leaves?" Peter couldn't help but ask.

"Then it'll be a shame, but it's up to her." Eros' gaze drifted to Xandar's surface, and he smiled. "Mahr-Vehl's beaten us here."

Peter followed his gaze. The Kree was waiting near the docking bay, but he couldn't make out his expression. "Do you think he's worried we're late?"

"Nah." Eros waved his hand dismissively. "He won't mind." He turned his gaze back to his son. "Go and get Gamora. Maybe meeting someone new will actually get her talking."

Peter nodded, though he looked doubtful, and left. Eros stood up, stretching, heading for the ship's exit. He wouldn't let on to Peter, but Gamora's sudden reticence was worrying him too. She'd been fine until about two days ago... Sighing, he went to greet Mahr-Vehl, knowing he'd have to apologise for being late. His friend wouldn't be _too_ bothered though.

Mahr-Vehl strode over as soon as Eros set foot on Xandar's surface. "Where have you _been_?"

The anger in his friend's voice took the Eternal by surprise. He blinked. "I didn't realise a couple of days' delay would be that big a deal."

"In a 'couple of days' you could both have captured, or worse!" Mahr-Vehl shook his head. "_When_ are you going to start taking the threat of Thanos seriously?"

"I _do_ take it seriously, I just-"

"Then why didn't you at least let me know you were behind schedule?"

"I..." Eros had no response. "I'm sorry."

Mahr-Vehl took a deep breath to calm himself. "I dont know why I'm bothering to say this, you've heard it before, but it would be safer for you _and_ Peter if you stopped this gallivanting about. Danger from Thanos aside, do you really think it's good for him to be uprooted so often?"

Eros was getting annoyed now. "Peter's fine, thank you very much. If I want help parenting him, I'll ask." He counted to ten before speaking again. "And as for Thanos, he has no reason to target Peter. He probably doesn't even know he exists!"

Mahr-Vehl's face was grim. "I hope you're right, for Peter's sake."

There was silence for a minute. Mahr-Vehl sighed. "I'm not trying to fight with you, I'm just worried. And so is your father."

"I know."

"So what's this about Peter inviting a new friend along with you, anyway?"

Eros quickly explained how Gamora had come to join them. Mahr-Vehl looked sickened. "That's... I can't believe..."

"Disgusting, I know. And it's affecting her. She's hardly spoken for the last few days."

"Hardly surprising. Will she stay with you?"

"I don't know... I think Peter wants her to, but she needs some sort of help. She's very withdrawn, and I've gotten the feeling she's been through a lot. The incident on Tartoonia might only be the tip of the iceberg."

Mahr-Vehl looked troubled. "Do you think it's wise for me to meet her? Another new person might be too much."

He was proved right, as Peter emerged from the ship, looking frustrated as he came to join them.

Eros sighed. "She's still in her room?"

"Yes. I don't know what else to do. She said just to leave her alone." Peter raked a hand through his hair in annoyance.

Eros sighed. "Maybe we should."

"What? Dad!"

"Just for a while. Give her some time without us breathing down her neck. Don't forget she's been travelling with us for days. She might just be feeling crowded. Let's go sightsee for a while, and maybe she'll be more talkative later." Eros' tone made his doubt of that clear, but he didn't know what else to say.

Mahr-Vehl frowned. "We can't just leave a virtual stranger alone on your ship, Eros."

"I'll stay." Peter volunteered. At Eros' sceptical look, he held his hands up. "I won't bother her. I won't even go on board. But at least this way I can keep an eye on things."

Mahr-Vehl felt uneasy about that, but kept quiet. Technically, it _was_ Eros' decision... and anyway, if Peter wasn't nearby, he would have a chance to inform Eros of this supposed new Skrull assassin in Thanos' employ, and encourage him to return to Titan in time for A'lars' deadline, now less than a month away.

Eros nodded. "Alright. Just don't push her. If she wants to come out and talk, she will."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I _know_. Where are you two going anyway?"

"Just to my ship." Mahr-Vehl replied for them both. "Call if you need anything, alright?"

Peter agreed (with another eye-roll) and Eros and Mahr-Vehl excused themselves. Peter sat near to the ship's entry ramp for a while, then, bored, got up and moved, leaning against the hangar wall. He could still see the ship's entrance from here, but he'd be harder to spot, and so far there had been no sign of movement. He put his Walkman on, enjoying the nostalgic sounds of his mother's old mixtape. He badly wanted to go and check on Gamora, but Eros had a point- if he kept pushing her, he might only make things worse.

He'd played the tape through twice before a slight movement caught his eye. He glanced up, but didn't move. His eyes widened. Incredibly, Gamora had climbed out through one of the small windows, and now, clinging to the edge of the ship somehow, was climbing down to the ground. His heart was in his throat, as he was sure she'd fall, but she made it to the ground unscathed, leaving Peter's mouth hanging open. How was she that agile?

She ended up on the opposite side of the ship to him, and began moving silently towards the hangar doors. Her expression was troubled, and she clearly hadn't slept for a while. _Is that why she hasn't had any more nightmares?_ Peter wondered vaguely. Moving as quietly as he could, he pocketed the walkman and set off after her, determined not to lose track of her like he had on Tartoonia. She didn't seem to know he was there, which helped. She wouldn't bolt if she didn't know she was being followed. She set off into Xandar's streets, and Peter hesitated. Should he let his father know what was going on? He took his comm out of his pocket, considering. Glancing up again, he jumped- Gamora was nearly out of sight! Making his decision, he continued following her. He'd contact Eros once he'd been able to calm Gamora down. He was _not_ going to let her leave and deal with whatever trouble she was in by herself.

Glancing back quickly at his father's ship and Mahr-Vehl's, Peter set off at a run after Gamora, hoping he didn't lose track of her in Xandar's busy streets.

_**To be continued...**_

_AN: Sorry there's no Gamora pov in this chapter, she didn't want to let me know what she was thinking. We'll get an insight into her thoughts next chapter, though. Also, I will be losing internet connection today, and sadly won't get it back until Friday, but I will keep working on this and will update when I can._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

_**AN: I didn't lose my Internet connection after all, so I was able to update early. Enjoy!**_

Gamora walked as fast as she could, not caring where she was going, only wanting to put as much distance between herself and Eros' and Peter's ship as possible. She felt as if her mind was splitting in two. _Your mission was to make sure you get to Titan and help Thanos retake it. You will be punished for failing. What are you doing?! But Peter Quill and Eros aren't the enemies that Thanos described, they've been kind to you... Unless they know who you are and it's a trick. But that doesn't make any sense!_ Grimacing, she squeezed her eyes shut. Nothing seemed to make sense any more.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to think rationally. She'd never had any cause to doubt Thanos' wisdom before now. He'd always done what was in her best interest. Maybe if she could talk to him, let him know that Eros and his son were somehow poisoning her mind, he would be able to tell her how to prevent it, and she could continue the mission as planned. As for the disturbing images in her dreams? That _had_ to be false. She couldn't recall how her parents had died, but Thanos had told her that he'd found her alone and crying in the ruins of her world. Imagining now that he'd been responsible for her being orphaned was cruel and unfair of her. It had to stop.

Mind made up, she looked around, trying to work out where the nearest place with a comms unit would be, so she could break in. She wasn't meant to contact Sanctuary during this mission, but she needed Thanos' advice. Even if that meant that someone else might be sent to carry out this mission, and she would be brought back to Sanctuary to be punished. It would serve her right for letting Quill and Eros get to her. She headed for the nearest house that looked wealthy enough to have a private comm line, only to freeze as she realised she was being followed. How had she not noticed that earlier?! She quickly moved so she could see whoever was pursuing her reflected in the nearest window, and cursed under her breath. It was Peter Quill. What was he _doing_? Hadn't she told him to leave her alone? He probably wanted her to return to his ship, so he and his father could continue warping her mind and ruin Thanos' plans. She started walking again, faster. This time her intent was to get rid of Quill, because, even now, part of her traitorous mind wanted to see why he was after her.

_Stop it_, she told herself harshly. _He is NOT your friend. He is your target. You don't want or need friends. You have Thanos, and your duties. That's all that matters_. And if those thoughts made her eyes burn, it was only further proof that she was weakening. The sooner she spoke to Thanos and he helped her, the better. She needed to get rid of these foolish 'feelings'. They served no purpose whatsoever. She continued moving quickly, turning every corner she saw and taking lots of shortcuts. Peter was more persistent this time, but eventually she was satisfied she was alone. Another stroke of luck came when she spotted what looked like a disused public comm device near an alley entrance. Approaching it, she was glad to see it still appeared to work. She glanced around, thoroughly scanning her surroundings before sending a call to Sanctuary- it was imperative that no-one saw her doing this. To her surprise, there was no response to the call.

Frowning, she waited a few minutes, then keyed in a few commands, hacking the comm so the call would connect without being picked up. It was one of the first skills she'd learned before being sent on reconnaissance missions, and while she knew she wasn't meant to use it on her allies, this was an urgent matter and she needed to talk to Thanos.

Gamora kept quiet as the image appeared, wanting to be sure Thanos was alone first- she didn't want any of her siblings to hear that she'd developed a weakness like this, but Thanos would understand. Unfortunately, he was not alone- he was listening to a report from his servant, The Other. Gamora shuddered slightly- she'd never liked the pasty-coloured, slimy creature. He was utterly devoted to Thanos, which of course was the most important thing, but he treated everyone else like animals. She stood stock-still, listening, wanting The Other to leave before she spoke.

They didn't seem to have noticed that the comm was active- they must have been discussing something important, Gamora thought, though Thanos was seated on his throne and gazing out into space. The Other was facing him, of course, and it was his voice that got through first. She jumped slightly at his words, sure she'd misheard. She leaned closer, listening intently now.

"...questioning the Chitauri's presence on Tartoonia, Master. With all due respect, would it not have been less conspicuous to have Ronan's forces dispose of those thugs?"

Gamora's heartrate quickened. The men on Tartoonia who had hurt her had been dealt with? That was good news, but if Thanos had known, why hadn't he prevented it in the first place?

Thanos' reply sounded almost bored. "I needed to tie up loose ends. The Chitauri are better about not leaving survivors than the Kree's so-called warriors. And the plan worked faultlessly. My idiotic brother and his son have taken a wolf into their midst and will suspect nothing."

"Of course, my lord. But are you not at all concerned for Gamora?"

"No. Why would I be? Her healing implant will have ensured she has no lasting harm. She will still carry out the task I gave her."

"Naturally, Master. You have trained her well. But she will be alone on Titan when this begins. Unless you plan to extract her somehow?"

"No. Taking Titan is my priority. If Gamora is still alive when the city falls, then I will take her back. If not..." Thanos merely shrugged. "She will have served the purpose I intended and I will have need of her no longer. I have other children who could replace her. She can rejoin her _beloved_ parents and the rest of the pitiful Zehoberei race in death." He turned to The Other, eyes narrowed. "And it sounds as if you are questioning me."

The Other backed up. "Never, Master!"

"I hope not. There is no reason to. Those fools on Tartoonia did their job admirably, leaving my oblivious, naive Gamora in the perfect role of helpless victim. And I have convinced her to obey me in all things. She is well-trained, she will never realise I arranged all this. Titan _will_ fall at last, as it should have done centuries ago. My father will pay for exiling me. I will slaughter his so-called 'loyal' Eternals. Their 'peaceful' existence will make _that_ far too easy. And I will make A'lars watch as I kill Eros and his whelp. My vengeance will soon be at hand."

Gamora was pale-faced by now, and she couldn't stifle a gasp. The Other, on the screen, whipped round with a hiss, looking for the source of the noise, and Gamora stepped back, praying she hadn't been seen. Her hand visibly shook as she disconnected the call. Her thoughts were barely coherent. _What... he said... he arranged for me to be attacked... he doesn't even mean to save me when I bring down Titan's defences... he doesn't care about me, he called me 'well-trained', as if I'm an animal_..._ and what did he mean about my parents?!_ She shook her head. This could not be happening. Her father cared about her, he'd always said so! She'd always done her best, and he'd said she was his favourite daughter! How could he talk about her like she was nothing but a means to an end, disposable? And he'd _planned_ for her to be assaulted?!

Images of her assault flashed through her mind again, violently, imposing themselves over the alley she stood in now. She glanced around, eyes wild, barely able to distinguish past from present. She could _feel_ those men's hands on her again, violating her... A firm grasp on her shoulder had her lashing out, screaming. She attacked violently, still caught between her nightmarish memories and reality.

Until the walkman landed at her feet.

_What?_ She blinked rapidly, struggling to remember where she was. As her mind caught up with her, she slowly registered that Peter Quill was sprawled on the floor in front of her, one of her feet pressed to his throat. His lip was split, and he had a nasty inches-long gash on his forehead. His blood stained her hands, and she recoiled, gasping.

Peter struggled to get to his feet, watching her uneasily, the way you'd keep your eyes on a wild animal. He moved stiffly, as if he was in a lot of pain. "Gamora?" His voice was unsure, like he wasn't sure who she was.

She stood still, fists still clenched, breathing heavily. Her eyes flicked around- what would be the quickest way to get away from him? She took two steps back, still reeling from what she'd learned, and from the fact that she'd apparently attacked Peter. Why had she done that?

_Well done!_ Her subconscious sneered at her. _You've just found out that your father doesn't care about you at all, and now you've ruined your only chance at being able to stay elsewhere_. She trembled like a shorn lamb. What should she do now? For the first time ever, she had no idea what the right thing to do was.

Peter, gritting his teeth against the pain he felt from Gamora's attack, dusted himself off and picked up the walkman, pocketing it while keeping his eyes on Gamora. His comm lay on the ground next to it, broken in two, but that didn't matter- it could be replaced easily enough, unlike his mother's old walkman. _Maybe it wasn't such a good thing that I found Gamora again_. He'd approached as she'd backed away from the comm device, worried because she'd looked so pale and lost. He had no idea who she'd talked to, but he had wanted to help. He certainly hadn't been prepared for the beating he'd gotten for his trouble! Gamora fought like she'd spent her whole life training. He knew some defensive moves, but had been no match for her. He was far more wary of her now. _Orphan or not, I know she's hiding something_. And after what had just happened, he wasn't letting her go until she explained.

He stepped towards her. She backed up again, until she collided with a wall. Peter kept moving. Gamora's eyes widened fearfully. He froze, realising that backing her up against an alley wall probably wasn't overly wise. _She might think I'm going to_... "I'm not going to hurt you."

She blinked rapidly, as if he'd spoken a different language. He edged sideways, giving her room to get past him if she wanted, but not so far that she could bolt again. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

She shook her head, a jerky movement that looked as if she wasn't fully aware. "I don't know anymore." Her voice was tiny, and so broken!

Still on guard in case she hit him again, he reached to put a hand on her shoulder, unable to _not_ comfort someone in pain. She flinched, but didn't pull away. Her arms wrapped themselves round her waist, as if she were holding herself together.

"I thought I knew who I was, what I was meant to do, why I made friends with you." Gamora's eyes were on the ground, and Peter couldn't tell if she was talking to him or herself. "But now... was everything he ever said to me a lie?" Her face crumpled even as she said the words, like she didn't want to believe them. His heart hurt to see her like that, but he still had no idea what was going on.

"Do you want to go and sit somewhere and talk?" He wasn't taking her back to the ship yet, not until he knew more. Who was the 'he' she'd referred to? He knew he was missing something big here, and was determined to find out what it was.

She went rigid. "No. I-if I'm right, you shouldn't be near me. It isn't safe." Even allowing the thought to form made her heart thump with terror, but if what she'd overheard was true, then her best option was to stay as far away from him as possible, to stop Thanos' plan from working.

Peter set his jaw. "Don't care. I'm not going anywhere until I get an explanation."

"I can't tell you!" Her voice rose in panic. _If I really am unimportant to Thanos, what will he do if I betray him?_ It didn't bear thinking about.

"Then you're going to have me following you around until you do."

"_No_. Just go back to your ship and forget you ever saw me!"

"You think I'm just going to leave you alone? It's pretty obvious you're in some kind of trouble. I'm not just going to forget that."

"You have to! I'm only trying to keep you and your people safe!" Gamora stared into his eyes, willing him to believe her. Whatever her own grievances with Thanos, and however confused she was, there was one thing she was sure of. If the Eternals of Titan were peaceful as Thanos had stated, there was no reason to attack them, and she would _not_ help him do so.

_Attacking a peaceful people_... That phrase stirred something in her mind, and another word Thanos had used, Zehoberei, echoed in her thoughts. She _knew_ that word... Screams, and burning buildings, Chitauri, blood everywhere, bodies...

Gamora was startled out of the vague, dark memory as Peter caught her shoulders. "Gamora, _what is going on?_ You aren't making any sense and you look like you've seen a ghost!"

She was shivering uncontrollably. Peter's glare softened a little, his voice becoming persuasive. "Tell me." His voice sounded odd, even to him, more soothing than usual. It dawned on him that he might be unconsciously calling on his powers of persuasion (inherited from Eros), which caused a twinge of guilt, but he ignored it. If it got her to talk, it was a good thing, since it sounded like there was some threat to 'his people'. He assumed she meant Titan, because who'd go after Earth? Either way, he needed to find out more. He guided her to a bench, sitting next to her. "Start at the beginning. You said you were _meant_ to make friends with me. Someone told you to? Why?" He could tell he was still influencing her, but didn't stop- he would apologise later, when he'd gotten the answers he needed.

Still with her arms twined tightly round herself, Gamora began rocking back and forth slowly, not looking at Peter. "H-he told me to make friends with you, persuade you to take me to Titan. I thought it would take ages, but then I got hurt by those men, so it would be easier. I thought it was a coincidence, but it turns out he arranged that too. He doesn't care what he has to do..."

"_Who_?!"

She winced at his tone, wringing her hands. Her voice shook as she carried out this final betrayal. "Thanos."

The blood drained from Peter's face, but it was nothing compared to how scared Gamora looked now. Peter shook his head. "What do you mean? What's Dad's brother got to do with you?" The persuasive note had faded from his voice, but it didn't matter now.

She looked at him, brown eyes wide with terror. _Should I tell him?_ "You'll hate me."

"No, I won't. Just tell me."

Another shudder ran through her. He took her hand to try and encourage her. "It's alright. No-one will hurt you here."

Holding his gaze, she started speaking quietly. "My earliest memories are actually of Thanos. He told me he'd found me as an orphan on my homeworld... of course, I don't think _that's_ even true now... I grew up in his base, Sanctuary, training..."

Peter forced himself to sit and just listen, though he was desperate to ask questions.

"... I was listening to him talk to his servant, and then I heard him say that I... I meant nothing, so now I don't know what to believe. But I won't let him hurt you or your father." Tears poured silently down Gamora's face. She was tensed for the barrage of accusations, or physical blows, that she knew would follow. Peter let go of her hand, and stood, pacing back and forth. His face was ashen- he'd never heard _anything_ like this, except in horror stories, and here Gamora was saying this was her life story! He'd never felt so sorry for anyone in his life, ever. No wonder his father and grandfather had never talked about Thanos in front of him! He was a monster, wiping out entire species, murdering people who crossed him, kidnapping and mutilating children and turning them into weapons and killers...

He took Gamora's hand again, making her jump. "And you... you never knew that he's known as a terrorist?" Obviously, Peter was angry and worried about what Gamora had told him, but now he knew, and soon Eros would, so Titan would be safe enough.

"No." Gamora's voice was flat. "Until about an hour ago, I thought he cared about me." She looked at Peter again, eyes desolate. "You're going to tell your father."

"I have to."

She nodded. "I'm glad I warned you. I hope you don't hate me now."

Peter frowned. "Why are you talking like you're not coming with me?"

"I'm not. You can't want me to, now you know who I am. Besides, your father won't want me there once he knows. And the whole point of my telling you is that you _don't_ take me to Titan. That way, there's no danger to your people."

"No. Just danger to you!"

"So? I'm a killer who has spent the last nine years serving the man who in all likelihood killed my parents. It doesn't matter what happens to me."

He glared at her. "It does to me."

"Why? I'm your _enemy_, I just explained that. You should hate me!" And Gamora couldn't work out why he didn't.

"Well, I don't. The fact that you were brainwashed into serving an animal like Thanos doesn't make it your fault. Besides, you snapped out of it."

"I've killed people! Do you understand that?"

"Because you were made to think that was ok! It's Thanos' fault, not yours."

Gamora shook her head wearily. "Your father won't see it that way. I'll be imprisoned at best once he knows. That's why I've got to run."

Peter scowled. "First, Eros wouldn't blame you for anything. And second, even if I leave you here, what are you going to do when Thanos' servants catch up with you?"

Gamora shrugged. "Does it matter?" _My whole life's been a nightmare. Maybe dying would be better_.

"Yes, it matters, d'ast it! I'm not just going to let you get killed. Now, you can either come with me to talk to Dad and Mahr-Vehl willingly, or I can use my powers to 'persuade' you to do it. Up to you." Peter folded his arms, meaning every word. He _would_ make her obey with his abilities if it came to that.

Gamora huffed in annoyance. "Fine." She set off immediately, forcing Peter to nearly run to keep up. _Eros will most likely want me dead anyway. And it's better than being caught by Thanos after betraying him like this_.

Peter almost ran into a scarred Xandarian man as he ran after her. He apologised rapidly, then continued following Gamora. Neither of them noticed the way the man stared after them, eyes menacing. Once the children were out of sight, he pulled a small comm out from his pocket. As he made a call, his long sleeve slid up, revealing his master's emblem branded onto his skin. Thanos would be _very_ interested in what he'd just overheard...

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Warning: Slightly gory scene in this chapter.**_

Eros frowned as he read through Mahr-Vehl's report on Thanos' supposed assassin. "So basically, all we know is that we _don't_ know. This person _might_ exist, and could possibly be of Skrull descent?"

"The Sakaraan I was meeting did not die accidentally, and I definitely saw someone hidden above. Skrull abilities might explain how he escaped detection, as well."

"Shape-shifting. Good point. But if that's true, not much we can do, is there?" Eros leaned back in his seat, gazing around the cockpit of his friend's ship.

"No. But that just emphasises that we need to return to Titan and stay there until this threat is dealt with."

Eros sighed heavily. "I understand that, but Peter might not, if Gamora refuses to come along."

Mahr-Vehl stifled a groan. "Has it occurred to neither of you that staying with strange _men_ might be the problem, considering she was... hurt?"

Eros visibly flinched, going pale. "I... have no idea why that didn't occur to me."

Mahr-Vehl shook his head, keeping his face impassive. _Probably because you never think too seriously about anything_. "Has she interacted with you at all?"

Eros nodded. "She seemed to be getting along fine with Peter at first, then she just... stopped. Wouldn't talk to us, refused to leave her room unless she had to."

"It sounds as if she was in denial at first, then it caught up with her." Mahr-Vehl sighed. Wanting to change the uncomfortable subject, he cleared his throat. "I think you should contact your father, let him know all's well."

"Why? We'll be on Titan in less than a month."

"When you didn't arrive here on Xandar when you said you would, I was worried. I-"

"So you called my father and made him worry about nothing." Eros' voice held a tinge of annoyance now.

"I will not apologise for being concerned. Just because _you_ do not care for your safety-"

"Alright, alright! I'm going to get a lecture from Father, I don't need one from you as well."

"Fine." Mahr-Vehl sighed. "Do you want to call him, or shall I?"

"I will." Eros adopted a long-suffering expression as he sent a call to Titan.

A'lars responded almost at once, looking relieved to see his son. "Eros! Finally. Are you and Peter alright?"

"We're fine," Eros stated cheerfully, feeling omewhat guilty for the worried look in his father's eyes. "Just had a bit of a delay. Nothing to panic about."

A'lars looked as if he wanted to disagree, but didn't actually say anything. _It wouldn't do any good anyway_. "As long as you're both well. Is Peter there now?"

"No, he's... spending the day with a friend."

"Good. I trust Mahr-Vehl has told you of this assassin in Thanos' service?"

"Yes. There isn't much to go on, though. I'm not sure what you think can be done."

"Perhaps not much, but we can at least try and ascertain what he or she looks like." A'lars' brow furrowed. "Mahr-Vehl, you claimed that some witnesses believed the person to be Skrull?"

"Yes, although, really, 'green skin' is the only basis for that, and it's all hearsay. I did not see that for myself."

Eros' heart skipped a beat at his friend's words, his face paling. _Green skin_... "I-is that all you have? Just that this killer is green skinned?"

Mahr-Vehl frowned at Eros' reaction. "Supposedly."

Eros took a deep breath. "And... you said he's about Peter's age, right?"

"Younger, more likely, from the descriptions. Why?"

"Eros, are you alright?" A'lars' expression was shrewd, his eyes fixed on his son.

"I'm sorry, Father, we have to go." Eros disconnected the call immediately. _It's a coincidence, it has to be... _He couldn't convince himself, however. Mahr-Vehl stared at him in shock.

"What was _that_ about?" Mahr-Vehl looked confused- and wary.

"Nothing... I hope. We have to get back to my ship." Eros took off running without saying another word. A stunned Mahr-Vehl followed.

"Eros-"

"I'll explain when we've found Peter!" Eros' thoughts were panicked as he ran. His ship was half an hour's walk away, and his panic only grew as he moved as fast as he could through Xandar's streets. He prayed he was wrong, but it seemed a very large coincidence that Peter's new 'friend' matched the description of Thanos' assassin. He grabbed his com, calling Peter as he ran. The call didn't even connect. Eros' heart skipped a beat. _If anything happens to my son_...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter, now holding Gamora's wrist, not wanting her to try and run off, led her towards Mahr-Vehl's ship. They'd already been to Eros' own ship, but as there had been no sign of Eros despite their waiting for twenty minutes, Peter had suggested they go to the Kree's ship to find him and just ask to speak to him privately. Gamora didn't look happy, but had grudgingly agreed.

They walked quickly, Peter not really paying attention to their surroundings, when Gamora tensed up and abruptly stopped moving.

"What?" Peter turned and frowned.

"We're being followed." Gamora wasn't looking at anyone in particular, so Peter had no idea how she knew. He began to glance around. She grabbed his arm, yanking him back round to face her. "Scarred man, ten strides behind us. He's been there for the last fifteen minutes, even when we turned corners. _Don't_ look." She began walking again, pulling him with her, glancing casually in a shop window. "There are at least five others pursuing, all keeping a certain distance from us."

"Do you know them?"

She glared at him.

"I mean, do they work for T-"

"Don't say it! I think so, but I don't recognise them. It's not surprising, though. He has spies on almost every civilised planet, and only he knows them all." Gamora frowned. "It makes no sense, though. Unless..." She shivered. _Unless he already knows I've betrayed him_.

"Unless what?" Peter prompted. Gamora didn't reply. Peter's brow furrowed. "The scarred guy... does he have a piercing in his upper ear?"

Gamora glanced in another window for a split second before nodding. Peter cursed.

"He was nearby when you told me... I thought he was just a street cleaner!"

Without warning, Gamora led him round a corner, then another.

"Uh, Gamora, what are you doing? We're going the wrong way!"

"It's not safe for us to join Mahr-Vehl and your father yet. We have to lose these people first."

Peter hesitated. "I could call them..." He reached for his com, only then remembering that it had gotten broken... when Gamora had lashed out at him. He swallowed. Suddenly, going off alone with her when Thanos' other servants were following didn't seem like the wisest idea. He pulled his hand from her grasp.

She looked at him, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you that. How do I know you're not leading me into a trap?"

She clenched her jaw. "After everything I've told you, you think I'd do that? My 'father' would kill me for telling you _half_ of what I have!"

Peter was unsure. Yes, that made sense, but still... what could he do if she _did_ turn on him?

Gamora met his eyes, looking incredibly serious. "Peter, I am asking you to trust me. I know you have no reason to, but I _am_ trying to keep you safe." Her heart thudded. _What should I do if he doesn't believe me? It would be understandable, but I don't know which of us these spies of Thanos are after. He has to stay with me!_

Peter took a deep breath. "Fine. We keep moving til we're not being followed, then we go _straight_ to find my dad and Mahr-Vehl, deal?"

"Fine." Gamora grabbed Peter's wrist again, keeping them moving in a labyrinthine pattern. She kept up a fast pace, and soon Peter was huffing, out of breath.

"Can... we... stop yet?"

"You're not _tired_?" Gamora rolled her eyes, but anxiety made her tone sharp. Despite the ridiculous number of corners they'd turned, and the fact that she had no idea where she and Peter were now, their pursuers hadn't lost track of them. Peter clearly needed a rest, but she didn't want to stop until she worked out how Thanos' servants were tracking them.

_Tracking_. Gamora's heart stood still. _The tracking device in my arm_. The one that was meant to unleash the computer virus to bring down Titan. The most obvious solution now was for her to leave Peter, let him return to his ship, and face whatever fate awaited her by herself.

Except the stubborn half-Terran probably wouldn't agree to that, even if it was for his own safety. Besides, even if she could convince him (and she wasn't really sure she wanted to), he might still be targeted. She knew Thanos would view Eros' son as a powerful bargaining chip against Titan...

"Gamora? You're lost in thought again."

Blinking at Peter's words, she forced her thoughts back to the immediate problem; the tracker in her upper arm. She dragged Peter into a shadowy doorway, hoping they'd be hidden for a minute. "Peter... does the sight of blood bother you?"

"Er, no... Do I want to know why you asked that?"

Gamora glanced around- they were in a street of abandoned buildings, and right now, their pursuers weren't in sight, good. She strode over to the nearest dilapidated building and lashed out with a kick, shattering the window. Examining the shards that now littered the ground, she picked up the sharpest one before rejoining Peter in the barely-lit doorway. "There's a tracking device in my arm, that's why we won't lose the men following us." She lifted her arm, gesturing to where the tracker was located, in the back of her arm, just between her shoulder and her elbow. "It's in the wrong place and implanted too deeply for me to remove. I'll need your help." She pressed the shard into Peter's hand.

He'd gone pale. "You... you seriously want me to _cut_ you?!"

"Just deeply enough to remove the tracker, or we'll never get away."

He shook his head. "I don't think I can."

"Then we'll both be caught, and believe me, one small cut will seem like _nothing_ compared to what Thanos will do to both of us."

"But... I don't want to hurt you." Just the thought of deliberately piercing Gamora's skin like that made him feel sick.

"Peter, it won't hurt... much. I've had worse." She stepped closer, tugging her long hair out of the way, making the area where the tracker was embedded more accessible. "Just get it over while we still have a chance."

Swallowing hard, Peter raised the jagged glass edge to Gamora's green skin, stomach roiling.

"Just do it." She urged again.

Clenching his teeth, he pressed the sharp edge firmly to her arm, drawing a line that soon flooded crimson. Bile rose in his throat, but Gamora hadn't even flinched.

"Find the tracker. It's a small black chip with red coding on it. You'll just have to pull it out."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Peter's voice quavered.

Gamora rolled her eyes. "Be ill later." _Weakling_. "Get the tracker out before my healing implant closes the injury."

Face chalky, he slowly raised his hand, sliding two fingers into the wound, peering in, looking for the chip. Warm blood coated his fingers and he wanted to be _anywhere_ else, but he managed to get a glimpse of the chip, and, scissoring two of his fingers around it, pulled it out with a sharp yank. Shuddering, he dropped it into Gamora's palm. "I hope that's it, because I am never, _ever_ going to do that again!"

Gamora examined the small device for a second before nodding. "That's it." _My last chance to change my course, be an obedient daughter of Thanos_... The memory of Thanos casually planning to let her die resurfaced in her mind. Her face hardened and she cast the tracker to the floor and ground it underneath her boot. _Good riddance to bad rubbish_.

"Great." Peter was staring at her arm again. "Now can we please do something about the gaping wound in your arm?!"

Gamora swiped the blood away, looking bored. "It doesn't matter. The tracker's gone, but we still need to get out of here before-"

"You get caught?" A male voice jeered. "A bit late for that, little girl. Thanos is _very_ eager to have a few words with you about your recent choices."

Gamora tensed as the scarred man who must have alerted Thanos to her defection in the first place moved into view, accompanied by at least ten other Xandarians and five Chitauri. All of them had blasters aimed at Gamora and Peter. Gamora cursed herself silently. _How did I let them get that close?!_

Peter took a step closer to Gamora, only to be startled when she moved away from him.

"If I go with you willingly, will you let him go free?" Gamora kept her voice steady as she gestured at Peter, although she knew the chances of that happening now were very unlikely.

The scarred Xandarian spat at her. "Nice try, traitor. Lord Thanos thinks it's high time he met his nephew."

Peter tried not to let fear show on his face. _They're armed, we'd die if we fought_. He caught Gamora's eye. She looked furious and petrified. _Doesn't look like she'll come up with a plan anytime soon... maybe I can 'persuade' them to let us go?_ He took a step forward, hands raised. The instant he moved, however, the scarred guy grabbed hold of Gamora, pulling her round in front of him and holding his blaster to her head. Peter froze.

"That's better," the man smirked. "Now, no talking from either of you. And if either of you tries to run, the other dies. Got it?" He gestured to one of the Chitauri, who seized Peter, and extended a blade-like claw to press against his throat.

"Here's what's going to happen. We are all going to walk calmly to my ship. You two will _behave_, and then we'll all reach Sanctuary unharmed. Sound good?" The man began walking immediately, grinning. His fellows sheperded his captives behind him.

Peter glanced at Gamora again. Her face was eerily blank. He had no idea if she was thinking of a plan, or was just terrified and hiding it. He seriously hoped it was the former, because he was completely stumped as to how they'd get out of this.

Gamora in fact was thinking frantically, trying to find a way to let Peter escape. There had to _be_ a way out of this- for him at least! She knew she could endure Thanos' punishments, but she could not, _would not _let Peter, her only friend, go through the same, or worse, be warped into one of Thanos' weapons as she had been. That could never happen, she resolved to herself as they were forced to baord the Chitauri vessel. She would get Peter out of this, somehow, before they got to Sanctuary.

Peter's heart was pounding as the ship took off. He and Gamora had been tied up and locked in the brig. He was terrified of what would happen now. He himself should be safe enough, as Thanos would probably view him as a bargaining chip, so shouldn't harm him too badly, but Gamora... He clenched his fists. _No matter what, I won't let her get hurt again_.

As Xandar grew smaller in the distance, Peter thought of his father. How long would it take Eros to realise he was missing? Would he track them down before it was too late? _Please, Father, find us soon_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

Eros almost had a panic attack when he found his ship deserted. Peter still wasn't answering his calls, and there was no note, nothing to explain where he might have gone. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. _This might not be as bad as it seems. I don't know for certain that Gamora is in Thanos' service_... Though he had to admit the odds of the entire thing being a coincidence were slim at best.

Mahr-Vehl gripped his shoulder. "Eros, _what is going on?_" His friend was peering at him concernedly. "You're worrying me right now. What's wrong?"

"I... Hopefully nothing, but... you said this assassin had green skin, and it just got me worried, because so does Peter's new friend."

Mahr-Vehl tensed, then half shook his head. "But you took her in because she'd been hurt, you said. Unless you think that was an act?"

"No, that was real, I saw the state she was in, but... if it had been arranged, so she could get in here..."

"It seems very elaborate a scheme just to gain access here. I'm not saying Thanos wouldn't set up something like that, but what could he gain from it, exactly?"

Eros shrugged desperately. "Peter as a hostage, leverage over me and my father, I don't know!" He ran his hands through his hair. "All I know is Peter's not here, he's not answering my calls and I have no idea where he might be!" _And if he's in danger_...

Mahr-Vehl took a deep breath. "I'll send a message to the Nova Corps, see if they can help."

Eros nodded distractedly.

"And you should think of alerting your father."

"What?" Eros blinked. "I'm hoping this is all a huge misunderstanding, I don't want to worry him for nothing!"

"After the way you hung up on him earlier, he'll already be worried! And if the worst has happened, and Peter has fallen into Thanos' hands, there's every chance he might try and blackmail A'lars. You need to warn him."

Eros nodded, already dreading the conversation, even as he sent the call. This was what his father had always feared, and it left a bitter taste in Eros' mouth to admit that he had been right. A'lars replied almost immediately, and Eros explained as quickly as he could. Somehow saying it all again made it feel more real, and fear clutched his heart. A'lars looked as afraid as he felt, though it was harder to see in the older Eternal.

"I will send what scouts I have to try and find them." A'lars' voice was tight. There was something unrecognisable in his eyes, and it made Eros cringe. "They _will_ be found, sooner or later. Try not to worry." The Eternals' leader knew that was a futile order, but he was barely restraining himself from blaming Eros for this- why in _blazes_ would he let a stranger stay with him and his only son, when he _knew_ how precarious their situation was?! His felings must have shown in his eyes, because Eros hung his head, avoiding eye contact. A'lars disconnected the call. He needed time to gather his thoughts. Starting an argument with Eros now wouldn't help Peter.

Eros had a fairly good idea what his father had been thinking. _I probably shouldn't have let Gamora stay with us... but she was just a child! _He shook his head_. A child... and a killer in my 'brother's' service. I was just so sure that Peter wouldn't be targeted by Thanos_... He shuddered. What was happening to his son right now?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter tried again to pull at the energy-powered restraints that chained him a short distance from the wall of the tiny cell. All it accomplished was to give him another electro-static shock that stung, then made his arms go numb. Cursing, he slumped against the wall as best he could, given that the manacles didn't allow him enough room to sit down.

"You won't get out of them." Gamora's voice was flat, emotionless. He looked over at her in the opposite cell. She was bound more securely than he was- her hands were shackled behind her back, and she was also bound _to_ the wall, preventing her from moving in any way. She didn't seem to be too bothered by this. He supposed this was because she'd been trained to escape from these kind of situations, but that wasn't doing them much good now.

A pair of Chitauri armed with blaster-rifles stood guard outside. Peter had tried to talk to Gamora earlier, but she hadn't replied much, and the Chitauri had snarled and pointed their rifles at him until he gave up.

Gamora, meanwhile, was quickly running through scenarios in her mind. She could probably get herself out of her bindings, but she'd need several minutes to heal afterwards, as it would involve dislocating or breaking several of her own bones. That would bring the guards over to her, of course, and she might be able to dispose of them, but then what? She wasn't sure just how many of Thanos' minions were on board this ship. Could she destroy all of them without risking Peter getting hurt? He was unarmed and she knew he wasn't really a fighter. Not like she was.

She met Peter's eyes again. He looked afraid, but not defeated. He deserved to get out of this. She took a deep breath. _First things first_. She twisted her joints hard, gritting her teeth, until the simultaneous cracking noises- and the wave of pain- told her her wrist and shoulder had dislocated. The guards snarled and chittered at her, then began unlocking the cell door. She hid a grin. _Their mistake_. Pushing down the pain, she manipulated her arm within the full-body restraint until she could slide it free, thus giving herself enough freedom of movement to release her other arm and step towards the Chitauri drones. They hesistated when they saw she had freed herself. _Second mistake_. She flexed her injured arm as it repaired itself, then sprung at the guards without making a sound.

Grabbing the barrel of one of the rifles, she twisted the weapon so it slammed its owner in the face, making it stumble. The other one made the mistake of trying to grab hold of her by the upper arm. Had these things forgotten who she was? She nearly laughed as she used its grip on her for leverage, swinging her feet upward and locking her legs round its neck. One sharp twist later, and its neck broke. It dropped to the floor instantly.

The other Chitauri shrieked at her. It could have been a warning, a threat, or a cry of fear. It would make no difference. Snatching the rifle from its fallen comrade, Gamora knocked the drone down with a sweep kick, then rolled past it, leaping back to her feet behind it and shifting the long rifle in her hands so the weapon was horizontal against its neck, choking it. The Chitauri groped behind itself, trying to seize hold of her, but her grip was implacable, and it soon focused more on the fact it could not breathe. Another hard yank on the rifle and the Chitauri followed its friend into death, its neck broken in almost the same way.

Gamora dropped the rifle on its dead body and smirked. _Too easy_. It hadn't taken five minutes, and they'd made almost no noise. _Considerate of them. No-one will have any idea... but we're not out of danger yet_. She looked over at Peter- who was now white as a sheet. She grabbed the remote device that unlocked the cells from the first Chitauri's corpse, and pressed a button to open Peter's cell. She walked in to release his manacles- and he shrank away from her.

His mouth opened and closed. "You just... you _killed_ them both..." His voice was faint.

She raised a brow. "Would you rather I'd done nothing, left us in the position we were?"

"And knocking them out wasn't an option because?" He seemed to be gathering himself out of his shock now, his voice rising.

Gamora rolled her eyes. "If I'd knocked them out, they would have come round sooner or later, and I'd have had to stop them again. And keep your voice down! In case you've forgotten, they weren't our only enemies on this ship." She stepped closer, finding the switch that powered Peter's restraints and released them. He lurched away from the wall, rubbing his arms.

"So what now, if you know so much?" Peter's voice was sarcastic. "Like you said, there are more bad guys here, and-"

She tossed him one of the rifles. "Think you can use it?"

"What- I... No!" _She can't be serious. I've never handled a weapon like this in my life!_ "I... I don't think I can kill anyone, Gamora."

She scowled at him. "Then we will end up in Thanos' hands, and we will both die."

He held her gaze. "And if we take them all out, then what? We're still stuck on this ship with no way of getting home."

Gamora sighed in exasperation. She turned to face him and spoke slowly as if he were simple-minded. "Once we have control of the ship, I'll pilot us back to Xandar. Understand?"

"You can do that? Fly a ship you've never seen before?"

"I was _taught_ to fly on a model like this. Now are you going to keep arguing, or are we going to get out of this?"

Peter took a deep breath. _We don't have too many options... and I don't HAVE to kill these things, I can just knock them out_. "Ok. Let's try it."

Gamora gestured for silence, and he nodded, before following her out of the brig and towards the cockpit. He moved as quietly as he could, but Gamora amazed him- he couldn't even hear her footsteps! They paused before entering the cockpit. Gamora counted to three silently, then they rushed in.

Only to find at least ten Chitauri levelling blasters at them, and the scarred man laughing while he applauded.

"Good performance, brats. The camera down there made for some very interesting viewing. Now drop the weapons before I have to damage my cargo."

Gamora, glaring daggers at him, obeyed, her expression promising violence. The man turned to Peter.

"You too."

Peter flung the rifle to the ground, heart pounding. _That was our only chance. Now what?_ He didn't look at Gamora again. There was no way to fight themselves out of this, and even she had to know that.

The scarred man pulled two round bug-like devices from his pocket and, putting one in each hand, walked towards Gamora first, after glancing over his shoulder to make sure the guns were still aimed at the children. He pressed one of the devices to the back of Gamora's neck, where it attached itself somehow. There was a faint whirring noise and she collapsed face-first on the ground.

"Gamora!" Peter's heart was in his throat.

"Don't worry, kid, it just induces temporary paralysis and sedation. Thanos thought you two might give us trouble since you somehow got her on your side. It'll be removed once we get to Sanctuary, never you fear." He brandished the other device. "Your turn. I ain't havin' you give us any more hassle on this journey."

Peter considered refusing, but considering there were still guns pointed at him, he turned round slightly. "Monster." He muttered as the device clamped onto his skin and whirred, sending a weird numbness through his entire body. Everything drifted as he passed out. In a way, he was glad to be unconscious- it meant he didn't have to think about what would happen next...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanos watched from his throne as the Xandarian and his Chitauri forces laid a still-sedated Gamora and Peter Quill in front of him. He dismissed his servants with a wave of his hand- The Other would deal with them. Standing, he gazed sadly down at his wayward daughter. _How could she willingly let my plans fail like this? All that planning, for nothing_. Sighing, he caressed her hair lightly, regretting that the years he'd spent training her were for nothing. She would have to be punished severely for her betrayal...

Moving away from her, he took his first real look at his half-Terran nephew. He bore a strong resemblance to Eros, that was evident enough. _At least this gives me another chance at taking Titan, with him as leverage_. Smiling slightly, he decided to leave Gamora unconscious for now, and wake Peter first, so he and his nephew could talk privately.

Pulling the device from the nape of the boy's neck, Thanos retreated to his throne, keeping his eyes locked on the teenager as his eyes opened. His movements were groggy at first. Thanos watched, amused. He could pinpoint the exact moment his nephew remembered what was going on.

Peter looked round, trying to get his bearings. Why was he awake? Gamora was still sedated and lying next to him, but they clearly weren't on the ship anymore. They seemed to be on an asteroid, surrounded by a sea of others. There were stars overhead, but not many, and the sky was obscured by swirling clouds of red matter. It was cold and dark, and there were no dwellings of any kind in sight. A cold feeling filled Peter. _This... this must be_...

"Greetings, Nephew."

Peter whirled round, his heart stopping. A huge throne powered by anti-grav technology hovered in front of him, occupied by an enormous purple skinned man clad in gold armour. He stared at Peter as if he were an insect.

"Thanos." The word came out of Peter's mouth without him realising he was going to speak. The deformed Eternal's presence was so intimidating that Peter could barely stop himself shaking. _I'm dead_.

"Yes. I imagine your father has told you much about me." Thanos leaned forward slightly. "Though my spies tell me Gamora revealed far more. I am curious: how did you manage to brainwash my most loyal child into serving you and your father's pathetic cause?"

"I-I didn't-" But even as he spoke, Peter knew there was no point trying to argue. Thanos' expression made it clear he believed his own words.

"Do not lie to me, boy. Gamora's loyalties never wavered until she crossed paths with you. Was it you or Eros who used your abilities on her? She would never have betrayed me of her own free will."

Peter's mouth responded before his brain did. "Maybe she wouldn't have turned on you if you hadn't arranged for her to be raped! Or if you hadn't planned to let her die after she'd been planted on Titan!" He could have kicked himself for getting angry and giving so much away.

Thanos' expression was murderous. "So she truly is lost to me, thanks to you. My original plan is in ruins. No matter." He glowered at Peter. "You may have corrupted her, made her weak, but it will not prevent me from taking Titan. There are always other ways."

"Titan will never fall." Peter stated with a bravado he didn't feel. He was still terrified out of his mind, but if he was going to die, he wasn't going to die cowering.

"No?" Thanos laughed. "You think A'lars and Eros are hardened enough to throw your life away?"

Peter shivered. _No, they wouldn't... but that means_...

"You begin to see? You will be my bargaining chip- you in exchange for Titan's throne." Thanos paused. "Of course, I might be willing to spare your life once I rule Titan. I could find a place for you among my warriors. I am sure you could be crafted into a fine weapon to replace the one you ruined." He glanced disdainfully at Gamora.

Peter clenched his fists, remembering what Gamora had told him about life under Thanos. "I will _never_ serve _you_."

"That is your choice. You will serve my cause equally well as a soldier or as bait, it makes no difference to me." Thanos looked nonchanlant. _That is actually an intriguing thought, having my brother's son as one of my children, after some modification... Perhaps he will agree, with the right incentive_. "I will set that aside for the time being, give you time to consider. For now, Gamora will be... punished for her recent choices."

"No!" Peter went pale, and moved towards Gamora, almost instinctively.

"You cannot prevent it. You caused her to veer from her correct course, and now you will see what you have brought upon her. But perhaps I will let you speak to her first. You can explain that her suffering will be your doing, both for making her betray me and for refusing to serve me." _And even if this fool does not give in, I can still use him to gain an advantage over my idiotic brother and father_.

Thanos called out in a language Peter didn't recognise, and a grey-skinned, cloaked and hooded figure approached, head bowed submissively. Another command was given, and the device keeping Gamora unconscious was removed.

The cloaked figure retreated, Gamora began to wake, and Thanos grinned at him. Peter stared at Gamora in horror. He couldn't let her be tortured again! But if the alternative was joining Thanos and being used against his own people, his own _family_... What was he meant to _do_?

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Thanks to Myth Queen for her encouragement in getting this chapter written!**_

Eros paced back and forth, running a hand through his hair in agitation. It had been two whole days since Peter had vanished, and despite A'lars' scouts and the Nova Corps searching together,there had been no sightings, no leads, nothing. He hadn't slept at all in that time. How _could_ he sleep when his son was who-knows-where, going through stars-knew what? He might even be- No. Eros shook his head. Peter was _not_ dead. He was alive, out there somewhere, and he _would_ be found.

Mahr-Vehl approached him slowly, shoulders hunched. Eros stared at him expectantly. "Anything?"

"The scouts have gone as far as they're willing to go. They won't pass into Chitauri space. There's no activity near the borders, and no ships have gone in or out since they've been there."

"So we'll keep watching, then." Eros stated, trying not to sound desperate.

"Yes, but... the likelihood is Thanos already has Peter. We need to consider what he might demand in return, and-"

"I don't want to hear it." Eros turned away.

"I know you don't! But Thanos wouldn't have done this for no reason. Sooner or later, he _will_ make contact, to demand a ransom or to brag. We need to think about how we will respond."

Eros shook his head. "I can't think about that. If he has my son... I don't know if there's anything I wouldn't do to get him back safely."

Mahr-Vehl hated to be the one to say this. "You know we will do all we can to get him back, but there have to be some lines drawn. One life is not worth-"

"He's my _son_! Tell me what his life is worth!" Eros was beside himself with anger. Was Mahr-Vehl really considering writing Peter off as _collateral damage_?

Mahr-Vehl's face hardened. "You know what Thanos does to his captives. Peter might already be past help." The Kree didn't really think that- Peter was too valuable a hostage- but he was desperate to make Eros see his point of view. Peter was important, but so were the millions of lives Thanos would almost certainly demand in exchange for him. He didn't get a chance to say any of this, however, as Eros' fist collided with his face.

Eros' chest heaved, his face red with anger. "Don't- _ever_- suggest- that I'd ever give up on my son!" He'd never felt so angry with Mahr-Vehl in their entire friendship. He stormed out of the room, seething, not looking back. No matter what Thanos might have done to Peter- and just imagining the scenarios made him shudder- he would still be his son. He would get him back, and everything would be fine. No matter what it took, he _would_ save Peter.

_Just hold on until I find you, Peter, please_. Eros closed his eyes and prayed silently. _I know I'm not the best father. I've made so many mistakes. But I will NOT let you down now. I promise_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanos wiped the blood from Gamora's face and she flinched. It was almost imperceptible but she still did. This was the second day of her 'punishment', and the pain was worse than anything she'd dealt with for years. Peter was chained to Thanos' throne, only a few feet from where she was now. He'd tried to close his eyes at first as she was beaten and whipped, until Thanos told him that she would suffer more if he looked away.

Gamora had scoffed inwardly at that- he would beat her senseless whatever Peter did, so why did it matter? She'd promised herself that no matter what, she would not give Thanos the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Why was he making Peter watch this anyway? What purpose could that serve?

Thanos finished cleaning the blood from her face, and stood back, surveying her coldly. "Do you understand why I have to do this to you?"

Gamora clenched her jaw. She would _not_ answer him. Not ever again.

"Gamora?" Thanos plainly expected a reply. When she remained silent, the nine-tailed whip cracked across her again. She bit the inside of her mouth so hard she tasted blood, but managed to not cry out.

"So you won't talk to me anymore? Interesting. You seemed to have no trouble talking to _him_ when you were betraying me." Thanos gestured toward Peter. "Perhaps you'll respond if he is punished in your place?" He made to move back towards his throne, as if he would unchain Peter.

"No!" The word burst from Gamora before she could stop herself.

Thanos dragged Peter in front of her anyway. The half-Terran stared up at Thanos unblinkingly. Thanos grinned. "What do you think, Nephew? Should I punish you instead of her? She _did_ betray me, but you were the one who encouraged it. Which of you is more culpable?"

Peter was resolute. "Me." He wasn't looking forward to this, but he couldn't keep watching Gamora suffer and do nothing. He saw her shaking her head at him, but took no notice.

To his surprise, Thanos cast the whip aside. Peter stared. _What...?_

Thanos' laugh was chilling as he yanked Peter to his feet. "Surely you did not think I would punish you as I would one of my children? No... I have something far more productive planned." He hauled Peter towards the door.

Gamora, blood still seeping from the gaping wounds all over her, staggered to her feet, trying to follow. _I have to help him!_ She had no idea what Thanos planned, but knew beyond any doubt it would be bad for Peter. She actually caught at Thanos' arm, forgetting in her panic that she would only strengthen Thanos' resolve if he saw how she cared about Peter. "Leave him alone!"

Thanos looked down at her as if she were something she'd trodden in, then backhanded her, sending her flying. Her head struck his throne with an audible crack. Blood pooled beneath her and she didn't get back up. He turned away, tightening his grip on Peter as the boy strained to reach Gamora.

"Other!"

His servant appeared promptly. "Yes, my lord?"

"Keep an eye on my disobedient daughter when she wakes. I don't want her interfering any more than she already has. You have my permission to doscipline her if she becomes unruly." Thanos strode away, dragging Peter with him. "My nephew is going to pay a long-overdue visit to my surgeons. He needs to realise his full potential."

Peter paled at those words, terrified of what they meant. He alternated between struggling against Thanos and turning round to check on Gamora- he wasn't sure she was even breathing! Soon though, the throne room- and Gamora- were out of sight. He tried with all his might to get out of Thanos' grip, with no success. "Where are you taking me?"

"To fulfill your potential, as I said. No doubt you are aware that most Eternals have abilities that you cannot access. I intend to give you such powers. It will be painful, but you will thank me in the end."

"I can already use my powers." Peter spoke desperately, hoping that might dissuade Thanos. No such luck. The titan stared at him in shock.

"_What_ did you say?"

Gulping, Peter repeated himself. "I can use cosmic energy, and sometines I can persuade people to do things. I don't need my powers 'awakened'."

Thanos shook his head in amazement. "Fascinating... How did that come about?"

"I don't know." Peter's heart thumped. He had a feeling he'd just made things worse...

Thanos' eyes gleamed with fascination now. _A half-human somehow can draw on some of the gifts of a full Eternal?_ He had never heard of such a thing- not that he'd ever come across an Eternal/human hybrid before. This might be 'normal' for such a being. Either way, his surgeons would find out, and the boy's gifts would be strengthened.

Reaching the lab where his Skrull geneticists waited, he explained, in their language, what was to be done, stressing that he didn't care about the boy's pain levels as long as he survived the processes. Peter was duly strapped to a table and given minimal sedation. Thanos sat down to watch the operations carried out. It was always enjoyable to watch talented people at work, and this way he would learn the results firsthand.

Peter's cries of agony were fairly quiet at first, increasing in volume as more work was done. His entire nervous system was cybernetically enhanced, to increase his conscious control over subconscious bodily processes. Theoretically, this should both increase and give him greater control of his powers- if the newfound sensations didn't completely overload his mind and destroy his sanity.

Thanos smiled as the procedures continued. He should be recording this noise- it could come in useful for leverage purposes. He chuckled as a new thought occured to him- Eros would want his son back. How far would he go to get that result? _Perhaps my 'brother' will even help me get back into Titan_...

He pushed the thought aside. First things first. Peter would need training, if he survived this modification. He noted absently that the boy had passed out, though his vital signs were still viable enough. Thanos shook his head. _Weakness_. Had Eros taught his son nothing of endurance? Really, his brother should be grateful- Peter Quill would be a whole new person the next time Eros saw him- and a far better one at that. Thanos grinned at the thought. And if he could reason with his wayward daughter as well, have them both on his side, what a reward that would be!

Yes, he decided. He would re-educate them both, and they would lead his armies into Titan. A'lars would be succeeded by Eros' son, in Thanos' service, and that blood tie would put an end to any dissent before it started. And if he could persuade Eros to remove A'lars somehow, in exchange for his son... These new plans made Thanos laugh with glee.

With that in mind, he returned to his throne room to start dealing with Gamora. Peter wouldn't wake for some time anyway... Once he'd converted Gamora once again, she might even convince her cousin to help without Thanos prompting her.

_**To be continued.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**AN: Thanks to Myth Queen and Llwydyn for their help with this chapter! Parts of this are similar to another fanfiction by Growliere, but this was not done intentionally, and no copying was deliberately carried out. Now on with the story!**_

Gamora heard a faint groan as she tried to raise her head. Through the haze of pain filling her senses it slowly registered that she'd made the noise. Her body ached all over, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. At least she could see clearly now. Slowly she pushed herself up and looked around the room she was in. It was a standard cell for someone who had crossed Thanos. Thin mattress, no window, stone walls and floor, reinforced door locked. There'd be concealed surveillance somewhere as well.

She had no idea how long she'd been here. She'd woken up sprawled at the base of Thanos' throne some time after he'd taken Peter away. The Other had 'watched' her for a long time, beating her if she tried to move. Eventually, Thanos had returned. He'd been wearing the grin that normally meant things were going his way. Gamora longed to claw it from his face, but knew she'd die if she tried. Besides, she needed to find out what had happened to Peter. Just _asking_ wouldn't get her anywhere though. She'd considered grovelling, begging for forgiveness, but quickly dismissed that idea. She couldn't forget what he'd done, how he'd manipulated her, and she doubted she could hide her hate and act convincingly enough to make him trust her. She hadn't had the chance then anyway- Thanos had hardly looked at her, simply informing The Other to place her in confinement until he decided otherwise. The grotesque creature had obeyed, giving her several more blows for its own fun as it pulled her to this cell.

Gamora knew this tactic- keep her isolated until she was climbing the walls. More than likely she wouldn't be fed either. About once an hour, some Chitauri entered; two to restrain her, the others to administer 'discipline', which Thanos no doubt watched, waiting to see if she broke. Eventually, when she was too weak to try anything, she knew she'd be offered a chance to earn 'forgiveness' if she admitted her so-called wrongdoing to her 'father'. She had no intention of doing so. The more this went on, the more she came to see that Peter had been right- the way she'd grown up, everything she'd been taught, was wrong. Horrific.

_Peter_... Just thinking about him made her shiver. He'd befriended her, honestly wanted to help her, and where had it gotten him? He was suffering who-knew-what at Thanos' hands, and it was all her fault. Her fists clenched. She had to find a way to escape, find Peter and get him out of here. There _had_ to be a way! If she could help him escape, it didn't matter what happened to her. At least she would know she'd done one good thing. She thought for a minute. The Chitauri would come in again soon to 'discipline' her. If she could get past them, get out of here... She wouldn't have much time, but if she was fast, she could check the other cells, try and find Peter.

_And if he isn't there_... No. She couldn't even think about that. Because if he wasn't being held in a cell, then he was either being 'modified' still, which made her feel ill- plenty of Thanos' 'children' had died during those processes. Or- and this really was unthinkable- Peter might actually have given in and be co-operating with Thanos. Gamora didn't want to believe that, but her own experiences meant she knew how persuasive Thanos could be. He'd killed her parents, and she'd seen him do it, and yet she'd served him without question for nine years. If Peter became that loyal to him...

She shook her head, crushing the thoughts. First things first: get out of here. She stood, ignoring her body's protests and the pain, facing the door, tense and waiting for her next 'visit'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thanos watched with amusement as his still-rebelling Gamora dispatched the Chitauri, no doubt planning to escape. He shook his head, chuckling, as she vanished from the cell. His newest disciple stood beside his throne, watching avidly.

"What's wrong with my cousin?"

"She is acting out, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about." Thanos turned to look at the boy, smiling. The genetic enhancements seemed to have taken well enough, though Peter's powers had not really been tested yet. Thanos had deemed it more important to ensure the boy's loyalty to him first. He thought back to the previous day...

_Gamora was showing no signs of repentance, so he had instructed The Other to put her in isolation to be punished until she learned the error of her ways. He would not waste time on her when he had other means of getting her to co-operate. He returned to the lab, waiting for his nephew to waken. The treatments Peter had had would not leave scars, as they did on so many of his subjects, which would come in useful if he ever needed the boy to blend in on Xandar or Terra._

_Peter stirred eventually, his eyes widening with fear as he saw Thanos. Time to change that. The Mad Titan reached out telepathically*, delving into the boy's memories, getting a better sense of what his life had been. He saw brief, vague memories of a mother and life on Terra, being brought to Eros by the outlaws known as the Ravagers, growing up with Eros, seeing Titan... Dull, pointless memories really, in Thanos' opinion. Finally he sensed Peter's growing resentment for Eros' lifestyle, and smiled. This he could use. _

_Concentrating, Thanos began altering the memories of recent events, making it so Peter would think that Gamora had been sent to give him a choice to leave Eros' reckless life behind, and start again with his uncle. One memory in Peter's subconscious interfered with the new memories, making Thanos frown. Gamora knew he'd had her assaulted? No matter. He solved that problem with a new interpretation of the incident, and Peter relaxed, absorbing the new information and believing every word of it. Satisfied, Thanos withdrew from Peter's mind and waited. Peter smiled._

_"Hello, Uncle. Is something wrong?"_

_"No. Everything is fine. I was merely checking on you after the surgery. How do you feel?"_

"Uncle?" Peter's voice brought him back to the present. "I don't understand why Gamora's being disobedient. Didn't she want me to come here?"

Thanos smirked to himself. _The memory modification worked perfectly_. "She'll be fine. She just isn't used to having another family member here yet. My other children dwell elsewhere. She- and you, now- are the only ones who live here."

Peter nodded. "Should I go and talk sense into her? It's silly to be jealous. We were friends." He looked at Thanos nervously. "Is she still angry that I told you how she got... hurt on Tartoonia? I only wanted to make sure she got taken care of."

Thanos laid a hand on Peter's shoulder. "You did the right thing. She'll get over it. And I assure you the men paid for their folly."

Peter nodded gratefully- no-one should ever have hurt his cousin! "Should I go to her then?" He waited, not wanting to displease his uncle when they'd only just met.

"If you wish. She may listen to you better than me at present." Thanos watched as Peter left to find Gamora, trying not to laugh. He'd love to see his daughter's reaction to Peter's change of heart!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gamora peered into the last cell, heart pounding. There was no sign of Peter. Now what could she do? Heading elsewhere in Sanctuary would get her caught in an instant- Wait. Why hadn't an alarm sounded yet? It had been at least ten minutes since she'd killed the Chitauri, and nothing seemed to have happened.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, coming towards her. She cursed herself for tempting fate, tightening her grip on the gun she'd taken from one of the Chitauri. She aimed at whoever was approaching, ready to fire.

Only to nearly drop it in shock when Peter came into view. "_Peter_?!"

"Hey. What are you doing with that thing?" He raised an eyebrow, his voice showing nothing but mild puzzlement.

She stared at him. _No visible injuries_... "Are you alright?"

"Course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just not getting why you're being difficult. We're home now, where we wanted to be, and now you're causing problems. What's the matter with you?"

Gamora's blood felt like ice. "What are you talking about, Peter?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about the fact that you did what Uncle Thanos wanted, got me here to start a new life away from my useless so-called father, and now you're acting like it's the worst thing ever. Is living with me really that hard for you?"

Gamora felt ill. He _couldn't_ really believe this! But there was nothing in Peter's gaze to say he was faking- he honestly thought he was telling the truth. "I..." she shook her head. She didn't know what to say or do now. Whatever Thanos had done, Peter clearly couldn't be reasoned with at the moment. Thinking hard, she decided acting was the best option. "I just... woke up a bit confused. I had a nightmare about Tartoonia."

Peter's gaze softened as he took the gun from her. "That makes sense. But you should've just come and got me or Uncle Thanos. Killing the Chitauri won't solve anything. We aren't the enemies here. Ok?"

Gamora managed to nod, keeping her face impassive. Peter took her hand. "Want to go and explain to him about this? I'm sure he won't be mad. You just over-reacted."

Nodding again, unable to make her voice work, she let Peter lead her upstairs. She'd have to put on quite some performance in front of Thanos now! _He_ obviously knew this was wrong, but Peter had no idea. And if she gave anything away, she had no doubts that Thanos would take it out on Peter somehow.

Despair engulfed Gamora. She was right back where she'd started, only this time the situation was far, far worse. Peter had become a willing pawn of Thanos, and she hadn't the faintest idea how to help him. She gazed out at the stars when they came into view. Eros was still out there, and by now, he had to have realised something was wrong. But what could he do, really?

_Please let help come from somewhere, and soon. I don't know how to put an end to this_. Her heart sank even more as Peter, smiling obliviously, led her towards Thanos, who was grinning in triumph.

_**To be continued...**_

***In some of the comics, Thanos has telepathic abilities. I have no idea if this applies in the MCU, but for the purpose of this story, it does! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Thanks to Llwydyn, Myth Queen and Glarinetta for their help and encouragement with this chapter.**_

Gamora dropped to the ground quickly as a sizzling beam of pure white energy shot towards her, missing by inches. She rolled back to her feet, facing Peter, who was grinning.

"I nearly got you that time!"

She nodded, somehow managing to smile back, pretending that training with him under Thanos' direction was normal. Peter having power like this had to be the result of Thanos' experiments on him, but with his mind as it now was, the half-Terran couldn't see anything wrong with that. Gamora was frustrated and getting more so. She had tried, the first time they were alone, to make Peter see that what he believed to be real was wrong, but he'd gotten angry very quickly, and she'd had to plead with him not to tell Thanos. If her 'father' knew she was making trouble, she had no doubt he'd kill her.

Peter's hands began to glow again. "Why are you just standing there? Uncle wants us to train for at least another hour, remember?"

Another silent nod. She could hardly bear to speak to him. Everything that he was becoming, everything that had been done to him, was her fault. _How am I going to get him out of here?_ She'd thought this dozens of times over the past few days, but couldn't come up with any solutions. Peter thought he'd come here voluntarily, that he _wanted_ to join Thanos' cause. He wouldn't believe her if she told him his memory had been altered, and there was no way Thanos would let Peter- or her- out of Sanctuary any time soon.

"Gamora!"

She flinched. _Speak of the devil_.

Peter lowered his hands at the sound of Thanos' voice, raising a brow when she didn't move. "Aren't you going to answer him?"

She didn't want to, but refusing would do no good. Shoulders hunched, Gamora walked out of the arena to the observation area where Thanos was waiting.

He smirked at her. "Are you enjoying training with your cousin?"

She clenched her teeth, biting back what she really wanted to say. _I can't help Peter if I'm dead_.

"Answer me, Daughter."

_Don't call me that!_ Gamora made herself shrug. "He is learning quickly." She didn't meet Thanos' gaze.

Thanos nodded slowly. "Good. And his abilities cause no problems?"

"None that I've seen." Gamora tried to keep the hate she felt from her voice, though she wasn't sure she'd succeeded.

"Excellent. Then he should be ready to spar with some of your siblings soon."

Gamora's mouth opened to protest. She stopped herself, but Thanos noticed. "You object to my commands?" His tone had taken a deadly edge, that usually meant trouble.

"No, Master." She kept her voice meek, but her heart pounded. Sparring with the likes of Nebula and Korath would be too much for Peter. _She_ had no intention of actually hurting him. They would be a different matter. She had to prevent this.

Thanos eyed her coldly. "Good. I'm glad you are seeing sense. I would hate to have to alter your memories as I did Peter's. You're the most skilled fighter I have. Memory tampering might jeopardise that. And of course you know, if you disappoint me again, it will be Peter who pays for it."

The thought made Gamora's blood run cold. "I understand." She waited for a minute, but he didn't speak again, so she took that as a dismissal, leaving as fast as she could. Once she was out of his sight, she let herself shudder. Thanos' footsteps echoed as he went to join Peter in the arena. Gamora felt sick. Peter would be made to fight her 'siblings' now, and would almost certainly get hurt. She was powerless to stop that from happening, but...

An idea struck her and she resumed walking, her stance deliberate, as though she were meant to be doing what she was. She headed for the nearest communications array. Only Chitauri drones would be near it, and it should be fairly easy to convince them that she was obeying an order from Thanos. Then- if her idea worked- she might be able to contact the only person who would certainly want to help Peter.

Reaching the communication beacon, Gamora nearly smiled. She was in luck; only one Chitauri stood guard. She strode up to it confidently, speaking a few lines in its language.

"*The master orders you back into the base.*"

The Chitauri took her at her word and rushed off. Gamora took a deep breath, stepping up to the console. Now she had a few minutes at least. She pressed buttons, sending a wide signal to Xandar, typing a few words in the language of the Eternals. If the message was intercepted, it wouldn't matter. No-one but its intended recipient would understand (hopefully.) _Please let this work_, she prayed silently. Eros was Peter's only hope.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eros paced back and forth in his ship, fuming. _Wait_. That's all anyone had told him to do for the past four days. Wait and see if Peter was found, wait and see if the scouts found anything. They were still on Xandar, and it felt as if Peter was slipping further away with each passing minute. He clenched his fists. Next they'd be saying wait and see if they found a _body_. He forced that thought out of his mind immediately. Peter could _not_ be dead.

Mahr-Vehl had avoided him for the past two days, ever since their disagreement. Eros was still seething that sacrificing Peter had even crossed the mind of his so-called 'friend'. It wasn't an option, under any circumstances. He just hoped that A'lars, who had left Titan for the first time in years, agreed with him. If he didn't... Eros shook his head. If his father didn't support him, he'd go looking for Peter on his own. It was obvious that Thanos had him by now. What _didn't_ make sense was why his brother hadn't made contact, to brag or to attempt to blackmail him for Peter's safety. The silence, and the possible reasons behind it, made Eros shudder. What was happening to his son right now? Was he imprisoned? Being tortured for information? Or just being tortured for the sake of it? The stories Eros had heard of Thanos' favourite pastimes... He slammed his fist into the wall. If only he hadn't let that girl onto his ship! If he hadn't been so trusting, so naive, none of this would have happened. Yes, it _had_ looked like Gamora had been hurt, but in hindsight, it was so obviously a trap that Eros was kicking himself for not seeing it.

_If I ever cross paths with that girl again, I won't be asking questions_. She'd proven that she couldn't be trusted. If he ever saw her again, he would hand her straight over to the Nova Corps. But she wasn't a priority now- Peter was. Eros' frustration built as the same vicious cycle of thoughts began again. He was tired of just sitting here, but there was literally nothing else he could do. _Unless_... He paused, thinking. He knew vaguely where Thanos' 'Sanctuary' was. If he could slip out unnoticed, he could make his way there...

_And do what?_ a voice in his head mocked. _Alone, and outnumbered, what can you do against the forces Thanos has?_ His heart sank. Alone, even if he found Peter, odds were they'd both be slaughtered. And he already knew that the Nova Corps would not risk provoking Thanos by sending any armed force into his territory. A'lars would no doubt say the same- it would be suicide. He would need inside help if he wanted any chance at this, and none of Thanos' servants would willingly turn on their master.

The sound of an approaching vessel broke him out of his thoughts. It was a Titanian craft- A'lars had arived. Mahr-Vehl went to the docking bay to greet him. Eros stayed where he was, not wanting to leave the cockpit, still clinging to the slim hope that Peter would somehow be able to call for help. It was this hope that had kept him awake for almost this entire time. He wouldn't let himself have the luxury of sleep while his son was suffering due to his negligence. He watched broodingly as Mahr-Vehl and A'lars spoke- probably about him.

The console beeped, announcing an incoming message, and Eros nearly jumped out of his skin. His heart was in his throat as he checked it. It was an open frequency, which probably meant it was just an advert. He opened the message regardless- and froze.

It was encrypted. He managed to decipher it quickly. It written in his people's language. It _had_ to be from Peter. He read and re-read it several times, feeling something dangerously like hope build in his heart.

_'Peter in Sanctuary. In danger. Will not be able to escape alone.'_

That and a set of co-ordinates was all the message contained, but it was enough to make Eros' mind up. Peter was reaching out for help, and he was the only one who would act on this immediately. A'lars and Mahr-Vehl would no doubt assume it was a trap, and it would take hours to convince them that it had to be looked into. He saved the message and moved into the pilot's seat, inputting the co-ordinates into the navigational computer. He had to go _now_- if he waited to explain to his father, he would only be stopped from going. It might well be a trap, but he'd gladly walk into one if it gave him a chance to save his child. A'lars would understand that, even if Mahr-Vehl didn't.

The ship left Xandar quickly, Eros ignoring the messages and calls he was receiving from planetside. Soon the planet was far behind. He could cloak the ship when he entered Thanos' domain, and he'd just have to try and sneak aboard Sanctuary (somehow) and find Peter. If he got caught, he could trade his life for his son's. The thought actually surprised him, but he would do it. Peter was one of the few things Eros had done right, and he couldn't let him die.

He hadn't been able to save Meredith... he'd made a mess of raising Peter... But he would _not_ fail this time. Thanos had taken the life of someone else Eros loved, centuries ago. He would never let him do so again. Setting the ship on autopilot, he began thinking of how he could enter Sanctuary. Now he'd calmed a bit, he realised that getting in there unnoticed would never happen. Perhaps if he requested an audience with Thanos, to try and bargain with him? It was a long shot, but it was the only choice he had left.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
